RWBY Universe-H (my continuation)
by Ultimo2K
Summary: Created with the permission of the commissioner of the unfinished comic by Arabatos of Yang being hypnotized and the unexplored harem that never was...until now, that is :3 Comments and input is welcome :) Comic idea by Mindcollector13. Comic art by Arabatos. I DO NOT OWN RWBY. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. All characters are 18 or older
1. Banging the Blonde (Yang Xiao Long)

RWBY Universe H (The Continuation)

Chapter 1- Banging the Blonde

The Vytal Festival was in full swing, people having a grand time and enjoying the festivities that came only once every two years. One such partaker of the event was Yang Xiao Long, a student from Beacon Academy on Team RWBY, was taking in the sights and sounds of the event for the time being, but was looking forward to the combat tournament, eager to show off her skills for all of Remnant to see. She and the team decided to split up for a little while, each of them all eager to go their own route and enjoy what the festival had to offer, ultimately reconvening before the start of the tournament to tell what they saw through their own individual time in the Festival.

The busty blonde continued to walk around casually through the festival grounds before she noticed a small crowd standing around a stage as she stopped and saw a man dressed in a black tux standing on top of a stage, clean black hair, a moustache and thin goatee underneath his lip, but a wide smile as he made his way center stage and beamed at the crowd around him. "Greetings, ladies and gentleman! Thank you for coming to my show! I am the great Somno: Master therapist and manipulator of the mind" The man said as he took a bow before righting himself up again as he eyed the crowd with a small smile. "Now, I don't like to waste time. So let's get a volunteer up here right away" Somno smiled.

All the while Yang had been weaving her way through towards the front of the crowd, letting out small "Excuse me's" or "Coming through", it wasn't hard to pick her out of the crowd as she made her way through the crowd, her blonde ahoge sticking up as she made her way through, finally getting close enough to see this Somno up close. She heard the words '_manipulator of the mind_' and had to see for herself just how bad this could go for him. When it came time for someone to be a volunteer for the well-dressed man, everyone seemed to get cold feet as they shifted their gaze away, some fishing out their Scrolls to look busy to avoid being picked on by Somno.

"Come now, there must be one amongst you that is fearless to step up to the challenge. Anyone? No one? No one here brave enough to take the stage?" Somno asked, his smile never wavering in the slightest as his blue eyes continued to scan the crowd for that one brave soul that would fall to his whims...and then it happened as a hand raised itself from near the front of the crowd as Somno (and a few others around this hand) locked their gaze on the owner of the hand, Yang Xiao Long. The crowd backed away so that Somno could get a better look at her as she challengingly smiled back at him. "Ah, yes. You, young lady. Come on up here" Somno said, waving a hand towards the staircase that would lead up to the stage.

The crowd parted to make a path to the stairway as Yang smirked with pride, walking towards the stairway as Yang never took her eyes off of Somno, the latter never breaking contact either. She was confident this was all just a bunch of Grimm dung and he was all talk, just playing it big and acting like he knew what he was doing. Heck, she would bet a few Lien that there was an actor amongst the crowd that was meant to get cold feet and then nervously volunteer to fall under this guy's control and carry out his orders just to make a cheap buck off the crowd. But she'd show him, maybe play along for a few minutes before exposing him like the fraud all this was meant to be as she finally made her way to the center stage and was looking up into his baby blue eyes, neither smile wavering.

"Well young lady, what is your name?" Somno asked as he looked down at the busty blonde, never taking his gaze away from her deep lilac eyes. "Yang" The blonde answered simply yet confidently as she crossed her arms over her chest, accentuating her bosom to try and break his focus, but to her surprise, it didn't work. The girl oozed confidence and lacked belief in his talents, that would be something that Somno would take advantage of that as the older man fished what looked to be a mere pocketwatch out of his pocket and held it in his hand, her gaze lowering to the tool that was supposed to be all mighty and make her do as he wished. "Are you ready, Yang?" Somno asked. "Ready whenever you are, hotshot" Yang said with the slightest bit of snarkiness in her voice, her smile widening a little. Somno just chuckled as he raised his hand, letting the pocketwatch fall in front of her vision. "Alright then, Yang. Just relax...and keep your eyes on the watch…" Somno smiled as he began swaying the watch to and fro.

Yang's eyes focused on the watch as it swayed to and fro, back and forth, the cocky smile remaining plastered to her face as she could see that Somno's smile never left his face even for even a split second. "You seem tense, Yang. You don't seem to be really trying to relax yourself…" Somno said calmly as he continued to swing the watch. "Or maybe it's just not working out like you want it to" Yang countered with a grin, but that only made Somno chuckle. "My dear, Yang. There isn't a mind I haven't dealt with nor a personality I haven't seen before. You're full of pride and ego, but can't even lower your defenses to even try and see if this is real or not, I know you think this is all a ruse, but if you give it a chance, you might find things could be more...interesting for you" Somno said simply. He was right, she wasn't giving him a chance and knew she was trying to play him for a fool...it didn't work. With a deep inhale and low exhale, Yang closed her eyes, taking in a few deep and calming breaths to relax herself before opening her eyes and giving both Somno and the watch her undivided attention, but the instant she did, it felt far different than a few seconds ago.

Try as she would, the more she stared at the watch, the harder it was to try and look away, a minute in and she couldn't even find it in herself to bother to look away. Her smile was long gone as her mouth slightly fell open and she gaped at the watch, her arms falling to her side as she leaned in a bit to stare at the watch a little bit closer. "See? Not so hard now when you give it a chance, hm?" Somno asked with a smirk. "Uh...huh…" Yang mumbled softly as she continued to keep her focus on the watch, the world around her melting into a haze as it was only herself, Somno and the mesmerizing pocketwatch that mattered to her. "That's good. Now let your mind relax...deeper...deeper...until you fall into a deep _sleep_" Somno snapped his fingers. Almost like a switch being flipped, Yang's eyelids fell shut and her head fell forward, signaling she was deep in slumber, garnering applause from the crowd to which Somno turned to the crowd and bowed.

The hypnotist righted himself and looked at the slumbering Yang as he could hear the slightest snore coming from the blonde. "Let's see if she's still with us. Open your eyes, Yang" Somno instructed with a snap of his fingers. As if on command, Yang's body stood upright as she looked at Somno, she was very much awake, but her eyes and faraway expression gave it away that the lights weren't all on upstairs. "Alright. What should we have our lovely volunteer do?" Somno asked, and that had people already more than interested in the show taking place before them. Somno could hear many suggestions from amongst the crowd but one came out louder than the rest. "Make her be a chicken!". Somno chuckled with a small sigh. "Ah, the age old cliche. Alright then, Yang. When I snap my fingers, you will begin to act like a chicken" The hypnotist said as he snapped his fingers.

The blonde stiffened for just a moment before hunching over, tucking her arms into her sides as she let out a simple "Kok", scraping the ground with her boot and wandering around. "Kok kok kok" Yang clucked as she flapped her "wings" and continued to walk around the stage, making the audience laugh as Yang continued to aimlessly walk around the stage, clucking and scraping at the ground. Somno himself seemed pretty amused as he watched his volunteer walk around the stage before deciding to end the fun before she could decide to headbutt the stage with her face. "Stop!" Somno snapped his fingers, making the blonde cease her pet play and snap back upright in response, her vacant response never changing as she blankly stared ahead. "What should we have our little minion do next?" Somno asked. This time it was pretty silent as none had any idea what to do with the blonde bombshell before a voice, that sounded relatively drunk shouted out "_Make her strip!_"

A collective gasp could be heard in the crowd from this suggestion, but this didn't faze Somno in the slightest. Hell, he _embraced_ the challenge. "Alright, Yang. You heard the man. Do a nice strip tease for us" Somno snapped his fingers once again. The blonde didn't hesitate for a second. She let her hands slide up her curvy form to pop the first button of her jacket, then the second as the jacket popped open to show her mini-top before swaying her hips as she turned her back to the audience, letting her jacket fall to the stage before slowly turning around to face the audience again with her vacant expression. The blonde grabbed the top of her mini tube top and bent forward, pulling it down to give the viewing audience just the quickest glance of her hard, pink nipples before standing back up to pull up her top, letting her breasts bounce out from underneath, concealed only by a white bra which did close to nothing to hide most of her bountiful cleavage to the viewing audience.

Yang then swayed her hips as she turned her back to the audience again as her hands trailed down her semi-naked form to lay her hands on the hem of her skirt, sliding down her short shorts and giving her round and bubbly ass a slow sway as her shorts dropped down to her knees, leaving her in only her boots, her bra, and a pair of matching white panties that hugged her pussy and almost shown just a tad bit of wetness from the show she was putting on for the audience. The busty blonde stood back upright as her hands started for her bra, but a snap of Somno's fingers stopped her from going any further.

"Stop, Yang. I'm sorry, But I can't let this young lady get completely naked. What sort of man would I be?" Shono smiled, much to the dismay and severe disappointment of the audience as Somno took his place next to Yang picking up her discarded clothing. "Yang? When I snap my fingers, you will wake from this trance" Somno said as he leaned into her ear. "And after the show, you will find yourself compelled to come to my home. The address is 7226 Weston Lane" The hypnotist whispered into her ear before standing and snapping his fingers. The blonde blinked a few times as her mind slowly woke from trance as she realized that every eye was on her, and then a hand extended out to show her clothes draped on an arm. She turned to see Somno flashing that debonair smile as she looked down at herself to see she was clad only in her bra and panties. "I apologize for your lack of clothing, my dear. But it is all in the name of good fun" Somno winked.

Yang gasped in surprise as she curled up to cover herself as best she could, not even all that mad at being halfway naked in front of an audience that definitely seen more than they bargained for. The blonde reached out to grab her clothes, hastily reclothing herself as Somno took a step away from Yang. "How about a round of applause for our lovely volunteer?" Somno asked, the crowd erupting into cheers and applause as Somno bowed. Yang, still clearly embarrassed from the whole ordeal took a semi bow as she scampered away from the stage to try and forget the ordeal...not like people weren't going to be talking about it all during the Festival…

_**Later…**_

The Vytal Festival was winding down from the festivities of the day, but that didn't mean that the day was over just yet, the Vytal Tournament was just getting prepared to begin. Bullheads were flying up into the airborne arena that was Amity Colosseum, teams and spectators alike were all prepping themselves for the fun and invigorating event that was only moments away, all except one. Yang had been keeping to herself most of the Festival, avoiding gazes of those she could distinguish from the crowd that had watched her fall to Somno's will, but she still found a way to enjoy what was left of the festival and was taking her mind off what had transpired with Somno and focused on what was to come: The Vytal Tournament….but it would never come. When the announcement came for people to start heading towards the bullheads that would lead to Amity Arena, Yang's body stiffened as her expression went blank and her eyes bearing a more faraway look in them, turning away from the crowd and headed in the opposite direction, away from the fairgrounds and towards the richer area of Vytal.

Yang kept walking aimlessly through the area before her lilac eyes caught sight of the house she was commanded to come to after the show. She approached the door and gave the doorbell a ring. The loud '_TOC TOC' _of the doorbell being rung slowly had Yang come out of her entranced haze as she looked around the area. She was supposed to be on a Bullhead to the Vytal Tournament with Team RWBY by now, why was she all the way out in the upper class section of Vale? Her train of thought was broken as she heard the doorknob jiggle before opening up as Somno stood at the door, his expression of surprise and confusion, but still had that charm that almost made Yang want to gag. "Yang, right? It is good to see you again...but why are you here?" Somno asked curiously. An answer that Yang wanted even herself as she tried to tried to piece together any semblance of an answer, but came up empty. "I...really don't know…" Yang admitted softly as she tried to shake off the haze from her mind, but all that went out the window as the pocketwatch fell in front of her gaze, swinging to and fro in front of her vision as she was still to disoriented to fight back against it, her own eyes failing her as she could only keep her focus on the watch, falling right back under Somno's control, his smile becoming more devious and lustful as Yang once again fell to his hypnotic whim. "Enter, my slave.". "Yes, Master…"

The footsteps echoed off the walls of the large living room as Yang walked into the estate, Somno closing and locking the door as he followed after her, truly taking in her assets and curves as he admired her body from a distance. "Stop" Somno instructed as Yang halted and stood stock still as Somno circled around her a few times to take in the blonde beauty he had entranced not once, but twice now. But now that he and Yang were alone, he wouldn't have to hold back like he did during the festival as he took a few steps back from the blonde beauty to take in her whole form from the front. "Strip for me again, Yang...completely this time" Somno instructed. "Yes, Master…"

Unlike the last time with being told to give a nice striptease, Yang didn't waste any real time in stripping, pulling off her boots first and foremost, untying the bandana around her knee high socks, pulling them off and tossing them aside. She stood back upright as she undid the buttons of her jacket and cast it aside before lifting up her small top and bra in one move, letting her DD breasts bounce free before settling down on her chest, showing off her topless form. But she didn't stop as she let her fingers settle on the hem of her short skirt and slid them down her smooth thighs, letting gravity do the rest as she stepped out of her clothes and stood before the hypnotist, completely nude as she vacantly stared ahead of her, not focusing on anything in particular.

Somno smiled as he knew she was all his, at least _in _a trance. _Out_ of one? It'd be a piece of cake as Somno walked up to the naked Yang Xiao Long with a far more lustful smile. "Alright, Yang. Repeat after me: You are a slave. You exist to serve. You will do anything I say, no matter what it is. I am your Master and you love to obey me." Somno said simply. "I am a slave. I exist to serve. I will do anything you say, no matter what it is. You are my Master and I love to obey you." The entranced blonde said without zero hesitation. Somno smiled with satisfaction at Yang's submission to his commands, it was just so easy to play with the mind if you do it right. "Alright, Yang. Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll be your normal self. However, you will also believe everything you just said is completely true. Understand?" Somno asked. "I understand, Master." Yang responded blankly. *_SNAP!*_

Yang blinked a few times from being pulled out of trance again, but when she slowly got her bearings on where she was and who she was looking at, her body relaxed and a sultry smile graced her lips. "Hey Master~ What do you want me to do for you?" Yang asked with an eager tone. Somno grinned as he made his way behind Yang, reaching out to let his hands cup Yang's soft and pillowy mounds in his grip. "Well, your breasts are quite nice. Let me play with them a bit before I get out of this suit" Somno said as he continued to grope and knead Yang's breasts in his firm grip. The blonde closed her eyes and smiled as Somno continued to grope her, gasping as she could feel something pressing against her thighs, a knowing smile gracing her lips as she looked back at Somno with that sultry expression. Words didn't need to be said between them as Somno pulled away from her breasts, undoing the buckle on his pants, kicking off his shoes and letting his pants fall to the ground to show off his 8-inch cock to the blonde bombshell. "Alright, Yang. I want you to get over here and pleasure me with your tits" Somno instructed.

"Of course, Master. Anything you need~" Yang said happily as she dropped to her hands and knees, crawling on all fours towards Somno, her eyes never once leaving the cock as she was now at Somno's waist, sitting herself up on her knees and wasting no time in wrapping her voluptuous breasts around Somno's cock, moving them up and down as her lilac eyes looked up at her Master with a smile. "Mmh. You know, Yang. I really like these tits of yours" Somno said with a small moan of pleasure, but the smile never fading. Yang giggled as she squished her breasts around the base of his cock while letting her tongue gently lap against the head of his cock. "Eh, Master? I think _a lot _of guys like them. Not like it matters since I belong solely to you, but still" Yang said as she continued to lick the tip of his cock.

She still had spunk in her, Somno could respect that, but he had to teach Yang her proper place as his slave as he took a step back, making Yang let out a small sound of surprise as she slowly let her hands fall back onto her lap as she looked up at Somno, curious to see what he'd have her do next. The hypnotist took a step forward to have his cock in front of Yang's vision, but didn't make a move on the erect object. "Okay, let me see if commanding you still works, Yang. Suck my dick" Somno ordered. Yang nodded with a smile. "Yes, Master. I obey." Yang said as she leaned in to wrap her soft lips around the head of the cock before taking in inch by inch of Somno's length. She began slowly bobbing her head back and forth along his length, letting out moans as she seemed to enjoy the taste of his rod. "Very good. So if I get tired of your strong personality, I can just override it" Somno said half-jokingly. This, however, prompted Yang to pull back from Somno's cock with a snarky smile as she slowly stroked his cock to prolong the pleasure for him. "That won't stop me from being sassy when given the chance" Yang said with a wink. Somno merely raised an eyebrow. "Did I tell you that you could stop sucking?" Somno asked.

Yang just giggled as she went back to sucking on his cock, this time changing up her movements as she sucked on his cock for a little while, never going too fast so both could enjoy the moment before pulling back to let her tongue swirl around the head of his cock, planting it with gentle and soft kisses before enveloping it and some of his length back into her mouth again. "Oof...Yang...you're very good at this. Take it deeper" Somno said in a slight shift in his voice. Yang was more than happy to comply, but it seemed that she lacked the experience to go as deep as he would've desired. But that didn't stop her from trying to go beyond her comfort levels for her Master as she laid her hands on his thighs and pushed herself lower on his cock. Her own needs meant nothing to her anymore, all that mattered was her pleasuring her Master in anyway he desired of her. "Ooh God, yes! Very good! Alright, that's enough. I don't want to finish just yet." Symno said as he pulled his cock from out of Yang's warm mouth, the blonde seeming disappointed that he didn't get to finish as she caught her breath from her attempt at deepthroating...but the prospect of not finishing just yet made Yang smile as Somno helped her to her feet, guiding her to the nearest table that rose to just below Yang's hips.

Somno worked on the cuffs of his sleeves, unbuttoning his coat jacket and sliding it off his shoulders before finally unbuttoning his button-up shirt to reveal his muscled chest to Yang as he stood naked alongside her. "Alright, Yang. Bend yourself over" Somno said as his cock was standing erect before the nude blonde. Yang seemed a bit turned on and excited by what Somno was intending to do. "Ooh...this sounds like it's going to get dirty~" Yang giggled as she bent herself down onto the table, her hands pressing against the cool surface of the table. Somno chuckled as he stood behind Yang, using one hand to align himself with her wet slit, the other hand running up her spine towards her upper back. "It _is_ going to get dirty" Somno said as he pushed her upper body against the table, making her breasts mesh against the flat surface. "Now let me get to work" Somno said as his cock slowly penetrated her pussy walls, making their way inside. "Mmm...Master~" Yang moaned as she felt her Master pushing inside of her. "You're so hot when you get all serious" The blonde teased as she felt most of Somno's length invade her walls, finally moving his cock in and out of her tight pussy.

It didn't take long for the two to establish a rhythm with each other, if you call Somno pounding Yang on the table with both hands on her ass to try get get the remaining length inside of her while Yang just went with the flow of her Master's depth and speed a "rhythm". Somno was grunting with thrusts of effort as Yang was moaning with each mighty thrust that her Master gave to her wet cunt. "How's this feel, Yang?" Somno grunted with a smile of pure dominant lust. "Oh! Ooooh! Oh God! Master, this is amazing! Aaah! Please don't stop!" Yang begged, her body continuing to rock back and forth with each thrust, her juices sloshing out from Somno's pounding, allowing him to finally reach her deepest depths with his full size...but at a cost (for Yang). Somno began slowing down his speed and even only made sure about half of his cock went inside of her with each thrust, sometimes even less than that. "Well well. I didn't think you'd be that much of a slut, Yang. Tell you what: I'll keep going if you admit you're a slut" Somno teased.

"Yes! Yes yes I'm a slut! I'm a dirty dirty slut! I'll call myself whatever you want. I'll _do _whatever you want! Just please don't stop!" Yang begged desperately, holding herself up as she tried to tilt her head back as far as she coould, showing her face split into an sex-crazed expression, drool running down her mouth as she seemed desperate to be pounded once again. That was all that Somno needed to hear from the blonde as he grabbed her firm ass cheeks once again and resumed his fast and deep thrusting inside of Yang as if he had never stopped in the first place. "Hahaha" The hypnotist chuckled. "You really seem to be enjoying this, my slave! Do you want me to keep going?" Somno asked. "_YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!_" Yang said, her face going full ahegao as her tongue stuck out and her lilac eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she continued to be relentlessly fucked by Somno.

The two were practically fucking like rabbits, Yang experiencing mind-numbing orgasm after the next, but never getting her Master to cum, not even once with her. The two managed to find a way to fuck from the kitchen table into Somno's Master bedroom as with one thrust close to bedside, Somno pushed Yang off of his cock as she landed on the bed, both panting heavily and beaded in sweat from the sexual workout, but it was clear from both Yang's glimmering pussy and Somno's still hard cock that neither wanted to stop just yet. "Alright, Yang. Go lay on your back on the bed. It's time for a new position" Somno instructed. "Mmmm~ Yes, Master" Yang said as she rolled onto her back, laying on the bed in a sultry manner, giving Somno a lustful expression as she eyed his cock, waiting for more of his dominance over her. "Please, Master...Please keep fucking me" Yang begged in a soft voice. Somno just grinned as he looked at the blonde desperate for more of his cock. "Well, Yang. If you really want me to keep going, I want you to beg me for it" Somno teased.

Yang seemed just a tad bit disappointed, but that didn't stop her from doing as her Master wished, her hands sliding down to her hard nipples as she began teasing them, spreading her legs as wide as she could for Somno to show off her wet pussy. "Master~ Please fuck me. I'm a dirty little slave. I need your dick. I am so horny. Pleeeease help me, Master. Please~" Yang begged in a desperate voice. Somno stroked his thin goatee as he walked up towards Yang, leaning down and pressing his hands down on the bed as the two looked at each other, small smiles on their faces. "Hm. Very convincing argument, Yang. How's this?" Somno asked, his cock plunging right into Yang's pussy yet again, making Yang squeal out in pleasure, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head from being filled in just one thrust. "Thankyouthankyou Thank you!" Yang cried out in ecstacy. Somno continued to pound Yang deep in her pussy as Yang was completely at his mercy. "Oooh, Master~ You feel so good!" Yang moaned out, her mouth wide open and her pussy just gushing out from her pussy with each thrust. "Ah, good girl…" Somno said as he pulled out of Yang, pulling her to her feet before resuming his thrusts inside of her. "Now. Say some nice mantras for me. And...find that as you say them, they make you feel even more pleasure." Somno said as he snapped his fingers.

"Nngh. I am my Master's slavegirl. Nnah~ I live to obey! I will do anything Master commands! Aaahn~ I will do as I'm told! I don't need a free will! Aaah~ I live to serve, I love to obeeeey!" Yang screamed out as each statement she said dragged her deeper under his control and made this pleasure session between herself and Somno that much more memorable...but like all good things, it had to come to an end as Yang was reaching her absolute limits. "M-Master, I'm cumming! AAAAAHNNN~" Yang said as she had what was easily her most mind-blowing orgasm...literally. Anything that made Yang Xiao Long had been wiped away in that orgasm, any relations, her affiliation, her passion, all gone. All that remained was her undying loyalty and subservience to Somno as she collapsed onto the bed on her back, panting heavily as she could make out Somno standing over her, furiously stroking his cock with a smile on his face before jet after jet of his cum began shooting out onto her naked body. The hot seed shot into her hair, all over her face and breasts and even her stomach...so warm...so good and Yang enjoyed the afterglow of her first time with her Master. "Th...thank you...M….Master…" Yang panted as Somno had his back turned to Yang, seeing it was nighttime and a perfectly full moon. "Good girl, Yang. We can do it again when you wake up" Somno said as he looked back at the cum-stained blonde, eliciting a small yet enthusiastic "Yaaaay…" from the blonde as she curled up and fell asleep.

_**Afterwards…**_

Somno was dressed in a robe as he looked up at the night sky, hearing Yang's light snoring as she slept through the night, making the hypnotist smile. He figured that Yang was pretty special and this would be the beginning of something great...he could just feel it...


	2. Claiming a Rose (Ruby Rose)

RWBY Universe H (my continuation)

Chapter 2- Claiming a Rose

While Yang had arguably the best night of her new life with Somno, Ruby was having the worst night of her own. It started off just amazing, her team all ready to go and have some fun together at the Vytal Festival before ultimately competing together at the Vytal Tournament, give it their all and put on a show for all of Remnant to see. Every single one of them was excited for it, but none much more excited than her older sister. After spending a bit of time together, grabbing a bite to eat, they all decided to split up and reconvene together to head to the tournament to compete, a decision Ruby heavily regretted in hindsight. When it was time to head to Amity Colosseum, Yang wasn't there to meet them there. No big deal, she just probably went ahead of them, probably to greet them there at said Colosseum, probably make a pun that would make Weiss roll her eyes in response. That didn't happen. That was when Ruby tried using her Scroll to call Yang, but it went to voicemail, which was cause for concern for the young Team Leader. Without Yang at the Colosseum to take part in the tournament, Team RWBY didn't have enough members to participate in the first round and by default, was eliminated from the tournament altogether, giving the win to Team ABRN via forfeit. This did not go over with any of the teammates as they were relegated to spectators, watching as they were denied the right to take part in because one team member decided to go A.W.O.L at the worst time.

Ruby was blowing up Yang's Scroll with messages, shooting her texts, venting her frustration all throughout the tournament between the matches. She wanted answers from Yang as to why she was a no-show at the tournament, but each time was just met with no response or her voicemail that agitated Ruby each time she heard it with each following failure to pick up the phone. All throughout the duration of the tournament, her and her team was constantly asked about the whereabouts of her older sister, each time becoming more agitated and hostile until she finally exploded when she was asked the umpteenth time about the missing Yang Xiao Long. And then it hit her on just how much she was concerned about Yang, leaving in the middle of the second round to try and call Yang again, this time, sounding far more concerned than before as she slid down on a wall, pleading for Yang to call her back if she could...but like the times previous, it was all for naught.

The tournament came to a close, but Ruby could care less about the winner of the tournament, she just wanted to know what happened to Yang...and to her surprise, a hand laid itself on her shoulder as she looked up to see Ozpin and Glynda looking down at her. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy giving a smile of reassurance, while Glynda stood by, her expression still as placid as always. Ozpin assured her that Yang's sudden disappearance wasn't unnoticed by him, and that he and Glynda would do everything in their power to see to it that Yang was found, for the better of course. All Ruby would need to do is focus back on her studies and they would take care of the rest…

But that was impossible to do, through the Bullhead, all the way back to Beacon, in her bed, Yang was all that Ruby could think about. She tried one last text and one final voice message, hearing Yang's voicemail, making tears well up in her eyes as she couldn't find it in herself to leave a message as she ended the call, curling up in her bed as she silently cried herself to sleep. Blake and Weiss listened intently with empathetic expressions of sadness as they laid in bed, powerless to console their Team Leader.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yang was sucking Somno off eagerly at bedside, still as naked as the day she entered his house, her head close to the base of his cock as she gagged a little bit from how far she was going. "Relax your throat, Yang. You're thinking too much about it, not that you should be thinking at all" Somno said, a hand gently placed down on the back of her head to keep her where she was. The blonde didn't fight back against his hold as she breathed through her nose to compose herself, finding her head going lower about an inch or two until she almost felt the cock hit deep in the depths of her throat. When she felt Somno's hand leave the back of her head, she pulled back with a gasp as she caught her breath, panting lightly as she looked up at Somno. But as soon as she got her second wind? She immediately took the cock back into her mouth, sucking with more vigor as her head bobbed back and forth, sometimes taking it deep and holding it there for as long as she could before pulling back to repeat the process over and over again. Yang could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth and that prompted Yang to take his cock deep into her mouth, doing everything possible to keep it there, Somno's hands coming from above to hold her head down as he began shooting his load of cum down her throat. Yang did her best to swallow as much cum as she could before finally pulling back, a few strands of the hot, sticky substance spraying onto her face and a final jet onto her bosom.

"I must say, Yang. You've been improving considerably on your gag reflex" Somno said as he watched Yang lick her lips, swiping the last stray jet of cum onto her finger and licking it clean. "Thank you, Master. I do live to serve after all" Yang said as she swallowed the last bit of cum with a smile on her face as she looked to see his cock was still semi-erect as she looked up at Somno. "Do you want to fuck your little slut again?" Yang asked, her eyes narrowing into that sultry expression that Somno couldn't get enough of. "I see no reason why not, but let's take it to the living room, I want you to ride me like the slut you are" Somno said as he stood to his feet, helping Yang to hers. "Anything you wish, Master~" Yang went as she went ahead, making sure to sway her hips as she headed downstairs towards the living room. Somno's cock twitched a little in response to her erotic movements and followed after her downstairs.

Somno saw she intentionally sped up downstairs as she laid on the lounge couch, groping a breast and rubbing her pussy with a sultry smile. "Come on, Master. I want to feel your cock pound me into submission again" Yang teased. "I think you need that if you think you can order me around" Somno chuckled as he started to walk towards Yang, his cock getting erect the closer he got towards the blonde, but he stopped as he felt the ground vibrate lightly against his foot, looking down to see her Scroll peeking out from her pocket and flashing before going silent. Somno seemed intrigued as he bent down to pick up the Scroll and then at Yang. "Catch" Somno said as he tossed Yang the device underhanded as she caught it in her hand, swiping it up and seeing just how much she missed in the past few hours, countless voice messages from so many people even more text messages than she ever got in a week, all of them essentially asking the same question: Where are you? Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, even her father Taiyang had tried to contact her...but the one who had done the most was Ruby. "_Are those friends of yours?_" Somno asked as he stood behind her, looking at the many messages from so many people he didn't know. "Yeah, I was just too busy being broken in, I guess I forgot about the Tournament" Yang shrugged. "The tournament, huh? Let me see that" Somno stuck his hand out towards Yang. Yang handed him her Scroll as she looked up at him, the desire still burning in her eyes. "Can I still ride you, Master? I need that cock inside of me~" Yang begged, her eyes glimmering with the same desire, even after reading some of the text messages.

"Sure, go ahead…" Somno said as he laid himself down on the couch as Yang crawled on top of him, letting her bare body slide up his chest, letting him feel her soft mounds slide closer towards his face, looking at him through the Scroll as Somno seemed more interested in the device than her. She sat herself upright as she used her hand to stick his cock before sliding her hips down and settling herself down on his cock, moaning in satisfaction as she began to slowly bounce her hips up and down, riding him as she was losing herself again to the world of pleasure that only her Master could provide to her. Somno, on the other hand swiped through the messages of those who had texted her, looking over just how many people had voiced their concern from her sudden disappearance. He then went to her voicemails to see just more of the same, but one name that (obviously) stood out from the rest was a Rubes. "Who's Rubes?" Somno asked curiously as he looked up from the Scroll. "Oh that's just my little sister, Ruby Rose. She was my Team Leader back at Beacon...but since I'm all yours now, I don't think I need to worry about academics, sparring or anything about my old life since all I need is you to feel complete" Yang said carelessly as she straddled the cock inside of her, moaning from how good it felt. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Somno said as he went back to her voice message and decided to play the voice message for both of them to hear.

Both of them could hear sniffling coming from the Scroll as a low sigh could be heard. "_Yang…_" Ruby's shaky voice said softly. "_Please pick up...I know I was angry for you missing the tournament, but don't care about that anymore. Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda promised to do everything in their power to find you...but...I…_" Ruby's voice cracked as she was trying to find the strength to finish the voice message. "_Just please...call me back if you get this...I need you…_" Ruby finished before breaking down on the phone before the voice message ended.

Yang didn't look entirely fazed by this as she laid her hands on his chest, continuing to ride him without a second thought. "Master, if you want me to go back, you can just say so...but I really don't want to leave you or your lovely cock…" Yang admitted, showing just how warped her mind was under his influence. Somno's brow furrowed as he let out a sound between a scoff and a chuckle. "What? No! To lose a slave like you would be discarding aged wine: You just can't!" Somno chuckled as he tapped the Scroll to show Yang her photo gallery as she continued to ride him, swiping through the pictures of her and her Team and friends. "But no, do you see the potential here? So many girls you know that could all be bent to my will as my own personal slaves, just like you." Somno smiled as he looked into Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang slammed her hips down onto Somno's as she stopped bouncing looking into his blue eyes. "Master...are you saying you want to turn my friends, my family...all into little mindless fucktoys for you to use?" Yang asked. "That's exactly what I just said. Is that a problem, slave?" Somno questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "It's devious...twisted...and so hot~" Yang let the last word be drawn out as she continued riding him, picking up speed as she looked right into his eyes as her hips bounced almost wildly on his cock. "Having so many more slaves to serve alongside you...getting pounded by your cock...doing your bidding...it would make me so happy to be a part of that " Yang said as she laid her hands on his chest, leaning in to let her breasts mesh against his chest. "Anything you want, Master. Anyone you want, I'll do anything I can to make sure they belong to you as I do now" Yang whispered.

Somno broke out into a wide smile as he grabbed Yang's ass, taking over as he began plowing into her pussy, watching her face break out into one of pure pleasure. "I thought so, because we're going to get her and you're going to be the one to lead her to me" Somno said as he continued to let his cock plunge deeper into her warm depths. "Yes, Master! Anything you desire!" Yang screamed in pleasure as she could feel herself already reaching her limits. Somno continued to pound Yang deep before eventually feeling his cock throb, signaling he was getting close to orgasm. "Alright, Yang. Time to dismount. I want you to take all my cum into your mouth. Don't waste a single drop" Somno instructed. Yang didn't hesitate for a moment, pulling out from Somno's length as she scrambled down to devour her cock into her mouth, sucking quickly and eagerly to taste more of her Master's seed. And it didn't take long as Somno pushed her head down close to the base of his cock to completely shoot another large load of semen down her mouth.

Yang swallowed every single rope of the salty substance that slid down her throat, not wanting to disappoint her Master in the slightest as she made sure that he finished, bobbing her head up and down to get whatever he had left in him before pulling away with a wide smile. "Tasty~" Yang licked her lips as she crawled up and laid herself underneath his chin, snuggling with him. "Get some rest, Yang. You're going to need it for tomorrow" Somno said as he rested one hand on her back, and the other around her shoulders. "I can't wait to get Ruby for you, Master. I think you'll really like her" Yang whispered. "We'll have to see, Yang. All I know is I expect you to do well for me. Do so and I'll reward you for your efforts" Somno said softly. "Of course, Master. Give me something to work towards" Yang yawned as she snuggled a little closer to the hypnotist as the two fell asleep in each other's embrace, ready for tomorrow to come.

_**The Next Afternoon at Beacon Academy…**_

Ruby was downright miserable, everyone knew about Yang's disappearance when they arrived at Beacon and tried to offer words of sympathy and encouragement. Ozpin offered to let her have the day to herself, assuring her that he would allow her to make it up when she felt ready, but she insisted she was fine and wouldn't miss out on her classes...even though through the duration of the day, it was obvious she was lying. She was practically zoning out during classes, having to be shook by Weiss or Blake, or even interrupted by her Professors, not scolding her outright, but trying to keep her attention focused on the lesson at hand...it didn't work. Her mind was so out of it that she had to excuse herself, her own thoughts of Yang, her unknown whereabouts and what possibly could've happened to her, even the worst case scenario taking too much of a toll on her mind. She mindlessly shuffled over to her room, only making it halfway there before breaking down on the nearest wall, crying softly from the heartache of losing her sister. She was so lost in her emotions that she almost didn't feel the vibration of her Scroll, signaling a text message had been received to her, key word being _almost_.

With a sniffle and a brush of her eyes, she fished out her Scroll to see who it was, her eyes going so wide at what she saw that if they went any wider, they'd probably pop out of her head.

"_Rubes?_"

It was Yang! She jumped to her feet, unsure of what to do. Should she tell Blake and Weiss? Should she go to Ozpin and Glynda with this? Wait, she had to be sure about this before she could jump to conclusions. She swiped on her Scroll before typing up her response.

"_How do I know it's really you?"_

There was a brief pause in response.

"_Knock, knock_"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, but decided to play along with it.

"_Who's there?_"

Seconds later, a picture of Yang jokingly pouting at her, and it was clear this was a new one because she was somewhere she couldn't point out on the spot.

"_You know who. It's me, silly_"

It wasn't one of her bad puns, but it counted for enough for her to recognize it was indeed Yang.

"_Where are you?! Everyone has been worried sick about you! Are you alright?_"

"_I'm fine, Rubes. I'm here with a guy who helped me out. Come to the outskirts of Vale, towards the upper class district. I'll explain everything there, I promise."_

Now Ruby should've used more proper judgement after losing Yang at the Vytal Tournament and probably told someone where she was going, or even taken Weiss or Blake with her, but the prospect of having her sister back and safe was pretty much overriding any real judgement she had, she thought maybe she could grab an airship, let it take her into town, get Yang back and have her back by sundown...be easy to explain to Ozpin and her team where she went when she retrieved Yang. Ruby looked around the hallways before she started for a beeline out of the Academy and towards the Bullhead that would lead into Vale. When the airship touched down onto Vale, Ruby sped out of the airship and through the town, using her Semblance to cover a lot of ground in little time, reaching the outskirts in about ten minutes flat. When she finally reached the upper district, seeing how far away she was from Vale itself, she took a moment to catch her breath and fished out her Scroll, texting Yang.

"_I'm in the upper class district, Yang...where are you?_"

"_7226 Weston Lane. It's basically a straight walk down, you'll know it when you see it_"

Ruby stood herself upright as she jogged herself down Weston Lane to find where Yang was presumed to be. 7218...7222...7226 Weston Lane. This was it! She took a moment to straighten out her uniform as best she could before ringing the doorbell, hearing the loud '_TOC TOC'_ the the doorbell, trying her best not to look as emotional as possible. When she heard the door creak open and saw just the faintest hint of blonde, she leaped right at Yang, making the blonde skid back from the speedy hug, holding Ruby tight in her arms. Nothing needed to be said at that moment as their actions did more than enough speaking for them as Ruby held onto Yang tight as her older sister embraced her caringly, running a hand through her short hair. Ruby pulled back first as she looked into Yang's lilac eyes with her own silver ones. "What happened to you, Yang? Everyone was worried sick about you!" Ruby questioned, her eyes demanding answers.

"_I think __**I **__should be the one to answer Yang's whereabouts…" _A masculine voice said as Ruby could hear the door close and lock behind her, whirling around to see an older man dressed up in a button-up shirt and dress pants smiling at the two. Ruby immediately got into a defensive stance as she was ready to defend herself, even if she knew that close range combat wasn't her biggest strength...until a hand laid itself on her shoulder, Yang giving a reassuring smile as she looked at Somno. "Don't worry, this is the guy who found me and kept me here for the night" Yang said as Ruby looked at Somno with some suspicion.

"Somno, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rose" Somno bowed before the young woman. "How do you know my name?" Ruby asked cautiously as she never let up her stance, still off suspicious by this mystery man. "Yang told me about you while she was here, you seem like quite the leader and just like Yang said: a girl with a never say die attitude" Somno nodded. Ruby's eyes narrowed as her fists clenched a little. "What happened with Yang? Why is she here?" Ruby demanded firmly. Somno still kept himself composed as he looked at Ruby calmly. "She was abducted by a rival Academy, seen as a legitimate threat to them...she couldn't decipher the faces, but she was definitely outnumbered. They left her in a warehouse to keep her from competing...until I found them and chased them off" Somno explained.

Ruby turned to look at Yang, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Is that true, Yang?" Ruby questioned. "Yeah, its true. I mean I think so...I can't exactly remember much of last night" Yang admitted with a nervous rub to the back of her head. Ruby whirled around, but the instant she looked at Somno, she was greeted with the pocketwatch swinging left and right in fro in front of her face, initially caught off guard as her gaze focused on the watch, her eyes moving left and right in sync with it. But she had enough of a mind to try and start turning her head away, but a pair of hands came from behind to turn Ruby's eyes back to the watch. "Don't fight it, Ruby? Master will take care of you like he did me…" Yang's voice said as she voluntarily watched the watch with her, just letting the relaxing feeling wash over her again. "Master? What….are you saying, Yang? Let….let me go" Ruby strained to close her eyes, but was powerless to do so.

"Don't fight it, Ruby. I promise everything will become clear…" Somno said, his charming smile twisting into one that was more devious and lustful. "Nngh….no...stop it…" Ruby tried to fight out of Yang's grip, but the blonde brawler's hold was ironclad, there was no breaking it. "Y-Yang..." Ruby whispered desperately, trying to get through to her sister, but to no avail. "P...please...don't…" Ruby said, her voice just barely above a whisper at this point as her arms fell to her side, her eyes losing their luster as her gaze focused solely on the watch.

"Relax, Ruby. There's nothing to worry about. You can trust me. I'm going to take good care of you and your sister…" Somno said as he continued to swing the watch in front of the sisters. "I...I can trust you...you're going to take good care of me…" Ruby mumbled as she was powerless to stop herself from following whatever Somno said. "That's right, and what am I to you?" Somno asked, finally stopping the watch from swinging. "Master…" Ruby breathed.

Somno smirked as Yang seemed just as excited as her Master did. "Did your slave do a good job?" Yang asked happily. "A little sloppy at the end, but not too bad keeping her still to fall under my control…" Somno said as he pocketed the watch and focusing on Ruby, Yang bouncing excitedly at the minimal praise she received from her Master. "Now Ruby, I want you to repeat this after me: Everything is fine, there's no reason to worry. Yang is a slave to Master and you serve alongside her. You will do anything I say and love obeying your Master with your fellow slave sister" Somno instructed. "Everything is fine..there's no reason to worry. Yang is a slave to Master and I serve alongside her. I will do everything you say and love obeying my Master with my fellow slave sister" Ruby repeated slowly.

The hypnotist smirked as he looked at the two babes he had under his control. "Now Ruby, I want you to strip for me all the way down, and then when I snap my fingers, you'll wake up but will believe everything I said as the complete truth. Understand?" Somno asked. "Yes, Master…" Ruby said as she was undoing the buttons on her jacket, sliding them off her shoulders, working on her top and skirt, letting it drop to her feet, showing her white bra and panties with red spots all over, leaning down to work on her socks and shoes. Somno turned his gaze to Yang as she was watching her sister with an eager smile. "Well, you just going to stand there?" Somno asked as Yang looked at him, confused for a moment before catching on and stripping out of her clothes with Ruby, more quickly might I add than her sister did. Soon, the two stood nude in front of Somno, the difference in body type as Somno took in their naked forms, a bulge forming underneath his pants as the hypnotist snapped his fingers

The redhead shook her head a little, but like her sister before her, when she caught glimpse of Somno, she relaxed herself and smiled at him. "How may I serve, Master?" Ruby asked with a small smile. "Yang, since you did a solid job, I'm going to let you teach your sister how she can serve" Somno said as he rested his hands by his side.

"With pleasure, Master" Yang said in a sultry tone as she dropped to her knees, crawling forward towards Somno's waist to work on his pants, turning back to Ruby and beckoning with her head to join her. Ruby nodded as she walked towards Somno and knelt down next to Yang as the blonde slid down Somno's pants to his knees to show off his erect cock, making Yang smile and Ruby blush at the sheer size of the cock. "Watch and learn, Ruby...I'll make sure you get a turn" Yang smiled at Ruby before taking Somno's cock into her mouth, taking it as deep as she could go as Ruby watched silently, seeing just how good she was with her Master's cock as the blonde bobbed her head back and forth, sometimes even keeping her head down close to the base for seconds on end before pulling back to stroke the cock with her hand. "Get a little closer, Rubes. You'll get a chance soon" Yang said as she scooted to the side to let Ruby get closer. "Come on, give it a lick" Yang urged. Ruby looked at the cock before licking it from one side.

Somno chuckled as he watched Ruby and Yang lick both sides of his cock, Yang being the far more enthusiastic one while Ruby was the tentative one as they licked at his cock before Ruby was the one to open her mouth and take the cock into her mouth, closing her eyes as she began bobbing her head back and forth against the top half of the cock. Yang smiled as she leaned in to play with his scrotum, sucking on the ballsack for a little before licking her way up to kiss and lick the length of Somno's cock that Ruby couldn't reach yet on her own as her hand continued to massage his balls. "I feel like Ruby could take a little more than just that, don't you think so, Yang?" Somno asked as he looked down at the blonde. Yang gave another lick to his cock before smirking. "I think she can…" Yang said as she slowly guided Ruby's head deeper on his cock. "Breathe through your nose, relax your mouth…" Yang whispered to her sister as Ruby slowly continued to take more and more of Somno's cock into her mouth via Yang's guidance. She wasn't on her sister's level and could only get about just barely more than halfway down before she reached her limits and had to pull back to catch her breath.

"Not bad for your first go, Ruby" Somno smiled as he looked down at the younger sister, who blushed from the praise from her Master. "Master? Is it okay if I try again? I want to please you like Yang did…" Ruby asked, a smile of pride forming on her sister's face. "If you insist…" Somno said as his cock throbbed with anticipation. Ruby nodded as she opened her mouth wide and began sucking on it again, taking it slowly in her mouth as she began to bob her head back and forth with a new vigor, trying to match her sister's expertise as both Yang and Somno watched with intrigue as Ruby tried to work her way lower and lower on Somno's cock. She continued to bob her head back and forth, trying to get past midway on his cock but couldn't handle it before pulling back, gasping for air as she looked up at Somno with some disappointment. "Sorry, Master. I couldn't handle it all...can you forgive me?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes twinkling as her expression, while down, shown that cuteness that was irresistible to even the hardest of hearts. "No need to apologize, my slave. Besides, I think there's a better way to make it up to me" The hypnotist helped Ruby to her feet and led her to the room with Yang eagerly following behind, knowing exactly what was to come.

Somno soon arrived in the bedroom with Ruby and Yang, all of them completely undressed as Somno's cock twitched with an unsatisfied hunger. Somno laid himself on the bed as he let his cock present itself to the two, completely upright and ready to be satisfied. "Yang? I want you to sit yourself over my face. And Ruby? I want you to ride me like you've never ridden me before…" Somno instructed and readied himself for the fun to come. "Yes, Master…" The sisters said in unison before Yang seductively crawled towards Somno, sitting herself upright and on her knees as she looked down at Somno, his face just inches below her dripping slit. Ruby swallowed hard, because dare she say it, she never _had_ ridden anyone before, only playing with herself in the bathroom when she felt needy. But she wasn't going to let her Master down as she walked towards the edge of the bed, getting herself on top of it as she gripped the large rod to keep it in place before sliding her hips down onto his cock, feeling her walls open up from just how big it was. "Oooooh, Master…." Ruby moaned as she wiggled her hips to get him lower onto his cock.

Somno smiled from hearing Ruby's moans as Yang ran a hand down her thigh and the other came up to grope her breast. "Master, don't forget about me" The blonde whined. "Trust me, I couldn't if I tried…" Somno said as he wrapped his arms around her thighs to bring her pussy closer to his face before giving a slow lick to her outer walls to tease her before diving right in to taste her warm juices. "Yeeeeeeeeeessss~" Yang moaned as she gripped her breast a little tighter and began groping herself as her Master ate her out.

Ruby, on the other hand, was taking it slow as she adjusted to the length and size of her Master, it felt real good to do something like this as she continued to bounce her hips up and down on his sizable cock. "Master, this feels so good" Ruby said as she laid her hands on Somno's chest, letting her hips rise and fall as she was finding a steady rhythm and slowly picking up speed. Her sister was having the time of her life as Yang's head tilted up to let out another passionate moan. "Yes, Master. Lick it just like that...my pussy is all yours, whenever you want it, you can have it whenever you desire. Just like me, every part of my body belongs to you!" Yang moaned out as she zeroed in on her hard nipples and pulled on them, making her cry out in pleasure.

But what happened next made it all the more excitable for her as Somno zeroed in on the top of her slit, sucking on her exposed clit and giving it a teasing bite, making Yang scream out as it nearly made her cum on the spot, her body lurching forward but her hands stretching out to stop her from face-planting the bed. The blonde caught her breath as she broke out into a wide grin and looked down at Somno, looking back up at her. "Master, please do that again" Yang pleaded as Somno's eyes narrowed knowingly and gave another teasing bite to Yang's clit, this time making Yang scream out in pleasure as she came from the stimulation, her juices exploding onto Somno's face.

Ruby, not wanting to be seen as an afterthought, decided to double her efforts, now completely content with the massive cock inside of her as she began riding him with a renewed vigor, deciding to tap into her Aura and use her Semblance of Speed to give her hips and movement that even the best of pornstars could only wish to have. And with Yang seemingly out of commission, she would gain Somno's undivided attention. "Stop!" Somno ordered and it was almost like time froze as both girls looked at their Master. Somno moved Yang's thighs from his face as he sat up and looked at Ruby with a lustful grin. "You never told me that she had Speed as her Semblance" Somno glanced at Yang. The blonde shrugged innocently. "I guess I was too distracted to think about what she was capable of" Yang said with a small giggle. "Well then I might as well enjoy myself to the fullest. Yang? You sit back and watch the show. Ruby?" Somno laid himself back down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. "Continue" The hypnotist said.

Yang smiled as she sat herself on the bed and would find contentment in her sister being dominated like she had before her while Ruby eagerly began bucking her hips up and down on his cock, losing herself to just how good this felt as she built back her momentum and tapped into her Semblance to bring herself and Somno more pleasure the faster she went. Somno was man who could hold himself back for awhile, but with how well Ruby was performing, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last...unless… "Stop" Somno said as he and Ruby had seemed to work up quite a sweat from the moment they shared together. "Lay down on the bed and spread your legs for me" Somno instructed. Ruby dismounted with a weak smile as she laid on her back and spread her legs open for Somno as he ordered. The hypnotist took a little bit to compose himself, laying his hands on Ruby's kneecaps before sliding his cock inside of Ruby, pushing all of his length inside of her in one big thrust.

Yang's hands couldn't help but start sliding down to rub against her bare slit, her hand sliding up to grope her breast as she watched Somno take control of the tempo. Somno kept his pace slow and steady, but made sure to thrust deeply inside of the young woman, her body jolting with each thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from the sensations of her pussy being stuffed with his cock. "Tell me, slave. Do you like my cock deep inside of you?" Somno asked, thrusting in to make Ruby squeak in pleasure. "Oh, Master. It's like nothing I felt before! So hard, so deep! Please Master, I want to feel more!" Ruby begged, but let out a yelp of surprise as she was lifted up by Somno, his hands moving down to her soft ass to bounce her body up and down on his length. "Then I want you to completely give yourself to me, you are my slave and will do anything I command. Live to serve under my beck and call with your mind and body." Somno smiled, his blue eyes looking into her gray ones. "Yes, Master! Anything you ask of me, I will do! My mind, my body, everything belongs to you!" Ruby cried out as she could feel herself reaching an orgasm, but Somno dropped her back onto the bed as he lifted himself up to elevate her hips so his hips could thrust deep inside of Ruby. "Now I want you to say a mantra for me, and when you finish? I want you to have the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life. And then, and only then will your new life begin as my new slave" Somno said, taking slow yet deep thrusts as he looked at Ruby's pleasured form.

"I am a lowly slave, aah~ I live to serve My Master in whatever he wishes of me. I love to serve my Master...until the day I die, I am my Master's slave...AHAAAAAAAAAAA~" Ruby said as her body arced in pure ecstasy as her juices gushed out of her pussy, the sensation of this mind numbing orgasm being nothing that could be described in words from just how good it felt for her. Yang wasn't far behind her as she had been masturbating to the show that her Master and (slave) sister had put on for her, sticking her fingers deep into her pussy to drive herself to orgasm, nothing as good as what her sister was experiencing, but it was good enough to satisfy her.

Ruby's body bucked from the orgasm before finally collapsing onto the bed, her eyes fluttering shut as her chest risen and fell at a slow pace. But Somno wasn't through just yet as he pulled his cock out of the exhausted team Leader, but before he could even grip his cock, Yang was right there to lick and lap at his cock from the side, never getting in the way of the head as the cock throbbed a little before finally shooting itself onto Ruby's naked form, covering her chest and pussy in the white substance. Yang eyed the cum with a hunger as she looked up at Somno with gleaming eyes. The hypnotist nodded as Yang wasted no time, crawling towards Ruby as she slowly let her tongue run over her pussy, licking up the cum off her sister's body, smiling to herself as she heard Ruby's soft moans as she was licked clean. Yang continued higher and higher, up to where the last strand was, just underneath her collarbone as she licked her lips clean.

"That was amazing, Master. Can you make me cum like that next time?" The blonde asked as she laid herself next to her now slumbering sister. "We'll have to see, for now, just rest...with your sister here, it's only a matter of time before someone comes looking for you two. I have to be ready for it" Somno said as he stood to his feet, gathering up his clothes and dressing himself. "I believe in you, Master. You entranced me and my sister to be your good little slaves...no one can take you down" Yang smiled as she snuggled close to Ruby. Somno smirked as he left the two to rest. He would never say it, but with these two Huntresses missing, someone would find him. It intimidated him to say the least, but he never thought in the now, he was always three steps ahead and decided to get to work...


	3. Goodwitch Gone Bad (Glynda Goodwitch)

RWBY Universe H (my continuation)

Chapter 3- Goodwitch Gone Bad

Things just weren't adding up with this. First Yang disappearing the day of the tournament and then Ruby vanishing without so much of a trace the next? This was getting out of control. Ozpin couldn't do anything since he still had so much to do as the Headmaster of Beacon, leaving Glynda to be the one to investigate. And investigate she did, she went to the coordinators of the Vytal Festival, finding those that participated in the Festival and using special resources to find vendors one by one and interrogate them, questioning the whereabouts first and foremost of the missing Yang Xiao Long. If she were to find Yang, then odds are Ruby wouldn't be too far behind...but it wasn't so simple. Most of the vendors had seen her, but most of them left early to get to the Colosseum early or they just were so busy dealing with their own stand they didn't have time to worry about such things. With another person crossed off her list, Glynda let out a small sigh as this seemed to be meeting a dead end with each person that she asked, already halfway through the list of vendors.

She couldn't give up now, she had to find those two before things got out of hand, if anymore disappeared from Beacon, this would tarnish the reputation that Beacon had built up and she didn't want to think about what would happen if she found them in the worst case scenario. She shook off the thought and continued her pursuit, working her way down the list. It was just more of the same from the constant interrogations, starting to sound like a broken record until one such vendor gave her an interesting piece of information that she would be sure to take advantage of. This man had been placed directly across from Somno's stage and had had chances to see what was going on, seeing Yang getting hypnotized, but seeing only what was done at the beginning with her acting like a chicken, but not seeing what followed afterwards. So she had a name, now just needed to find out where this Somno lived, looking at the list she compiled and seeing he was the only person without a listed address...perfect…

Maybe she should ask around Vale and see if she could find anyone that could've seen either Yang or Ruby. Starting from the town square, and it didn't take long for things to start going her way because wherever she asked of the whereabouts of Ruby, they could distinguish a blur race past the town square area heading towards the upper class district and said blur looked to be wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. Glynda wasted no time as she headed north into the upper class district, but now needed to dig just a bit further to find out precisely where he was in the first place. Luckily for her, the upper class district wasn't as big as her hunt for those that participated in the Vytal Festival, but that did essentially mean she'd have to go door to door to find this man since she had no further leads...and so she did.

It took a few groan-worthy meetings of sorts to get the information she needed because either they didn't know who she was talking about or they decided to try and act like they did, but it was only the means to an end to try and get her to drink with them...those that tried? It didn't turn out well for them. With a deep sigh, Glynda walked over to the next house as she rung the doorbell, hearing a loud 'TOC TOC' of the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer, but it was silent...she rung the doorbell again as she silently tapped her foot. Then she heard a click of a lock and then the door open to reveal a man that had to be around her age dressed as if he were going out for a night on the town, hearing classical music playing from inside, but could hear something else she couldn't decipher as she looked into his blue eyes. "Good afternoon, sir. I am Glynda Goodwitch and I am currently looking for someone by the name of Somno" Glynda said, her tone as serious as ever, hoping this would be who she was looking for.

"You're looking at him" Somno bowed and looked up at Glynda, righting himself up to look down at her. "What can I do for you?" The hypnotist asked with a smile. This actually took Glynda by surprise a bit since she had finally found the person she had been looking for, but this small lapse of surprise was shaken away as she hardened her gaze and focused again, clearing her throat. "Mr. Somno, I'd like to ask you a few questions, it's very important" Glynda said, but it was clear from her underlying tone that there wasn't going to be a real choice but to comply. "Anything to help out a Huntress, come on in, I'll make you some tea" Somno said as he stepped to the side to invite Glynda inside.

The blonde Huntress made her way inside, taking in everything around her the classical music playing in the background, nothing seeming to be out of place as she looked at the living room chair and decided to take a seat there as Somno walked past her. "I have green, yellow and oolong tea. Which would you prefer?" Somno asked as he poured some water into a tea kettle and rummaged through the cabinets. "Green will do just fine, thank you" Glynda said as she eyed Somno as he placed the water on the eye of the stove, flicking it on and heading over to take a seat next to the Huntress. "So what did you need to ask of me?" Somno asked with the same smile.

Glynda took a deep breath to compose herself as she looked into his blue eyes with her lime green ones. "I'm here because you took part in the Vytal Festival, yes?" Glynda asked. "I did, it was quite an enjoyable time" Somno nodded. "Well from what I heard, you hypnotized a girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long, right?" Glynda questioned. Somno laid a hand on his chin and thought it over for a little bit before it popped up in his head. "I remember her, the blonde one right? Confident in her own skills and eager to step up to any challenge that came her way?" Somno asked. "That's the one, she went missing and from what I know, you were likely the last one to see her before she disappeared two days ago" Glynda said simply. "Hmm, I can't say that I have seen her since the Festival, I headed home since I was never one for mindless violence at the Tournament" Somno said as he started for the kitchen to check on the tea.

"_Which brings me to my next question…_"

Somno stiffened as he found himself unable to move, looking back to see Glynda holding her riding crop as she had it pointed directly at him. She raised the riding crop up, lifting Somno off the ground and waving it to the left to bring him back in front of her as her gaze was completely serious now. "Her little sister, Ruby Rose went missing yesterday, presumably to find her sister. And when I asked around, people were telling me she came rushing here into the upper class district to come looking for her" Glynda said firmly. "Coincidence?" Somno strained to say with a weak shrug, but yelped as he was pulled closer by Glynda, looking at her nearly point blank. "I think not" Glynda said, her voice deadpan before continuing. "I think you're hiding something from me, Somno. If you tell me now, I can guarantee you that being imprisoned will be the _best_ case scenario for you. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen to you under the worst case scenario if you don't" Glynda said, her eyes as steely as ever. But both of them perked up just a little as they heard the whistle of the kettle, signaling the water was boiling.

Somno heaved a deep sigh as he was caught. "Lower the riding crop and I'll tell you everything you need to know" Somno said reluctantly. Glynda's eyes narrowed but she lowered him to the ground, well moreso she lowered him close to the ground and then let him fall onto it with a thud. Somno picked himself up off the ground as he rubbed his chin with a small groan before looking down at Glynda as she crossed her arms over her chest, accentuating her chest as she seemed ready for answers. "Yes, I do have both Yang and Ruby in my possession. I've entranced the both of them to be my personal little fuck toys and have completely bent them to my will. Is that what you were looking f-" Somno wouldn't finish his sentence as he was flung into the wall of the living room, Glynda pointing her riding crop as he was powerless to move as she approached him, a burning anger in her green eyes as she stood face to face with him. "Where are they?" Glynda demanded in a low but serious tone.

But to Glynda's surprise, after getting over the initial shock of being thrown into the wall and making a Somno-sized indent in it, the hypnotist chuckled sinisterly as his blue eyes seemed to take on an edge that Glynda didn't like. "You really think I'm gonna tell you what I know just like that? That's where you're wrong. Now. Lower the crop" Somno ordered.

Glynda cocked an eyebrow at his command, as if she would do such a thing for him...and she began doing it, completely against her will. "Wha-what's going on? What did you do to me?" Glynda demanded as her arms rested at her side.

Somno grunted as he wrenched his arm out of the wall, followed by the next as he collapsed to the ground but picked himself up with a smile as he jabbed a thumb to the top corner of his wall, showing the miniature speaker playing the classical music, but when Glynda focused her hearing, she could hear a constant underlying high-pitch sound that she only noticed when the door was opened for her. "So let me try and keep this brief: I am using a subtle but very effective pitch underneath the music that essentially separates your body from your mind, making them two separate entities. And while you are still conscious, you'll still obey me. So in layman's terms: You'll be perfectly aware of what I'm going to do to you, but you won't be able to stop me from doing so" Somno said as the unease that Glynda felt was slowly escalating into fear. "What are you going to do to me?" Glynda asked hesitantly.

Somno chuckled as he looked down at Glynda's riding crop and then back up at her, sticking his hand out in front in front of him. "Riding crop, if you will?" Somno smiled. Glynda wanted to give him her riding crop, alright, a firm slap across the cheek. But her hand reached out and planted the crop into his hand, seeing his smile widen a little as his hand tightened on the crop. "Firstly, let me go and turn off the stove, don't need the place burning down...but when I come back, I expect you to have stripped fully for me" Somno said as he twirled the crop in his hand and headed into the kitchen to see the water still boiling hot, lifting up the lid to see the water was a quarter of the way empty as he sighed and turned off the eye of the stove so his house wouldn't burn down. All the while he could hear the sound of clothing being discarded and jewelry clattering to the ground before it went silent.

The hypnotist smiled as he came back into the living room, seeing Glynda had done as she instructed, seeing her bare backside exposed to him as he circled around her a few times before standing behind her as he tapped the tip of the crop against his hand lightly before sticking it out as he rested it on her ass. "Don't you dare even think about it" Glynda warned. "Ah ah ah, you walked into my home, used your Semblance on me and threw me into a wall to force answers out of me and all I wanted to do was make you some tea and cooperate. So now I must ask that you bend over and ask me to punish you for being such a bad house guest." Somno said as he tapped the tip against his hand again. Glynda grit her teeth as she felt her hands sliding down her thighs, gripping them gently as she looked back at Somno with a deathly glare. "Please punish me for being such a bad house guest…" Glynda said, her voice laced with venom in each word.

"Alright, if you insist…" Somno said innocently, but his eyes and tone told a completely different story as he raised the crop and brought it down, hearing the sound of leather meeting skin as her butt jiggled from the blow, but no sound came out from Glynda, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of so much as a squeak. Somno shrugged and brought down the crop again, but still nothing from her. Somno didn't entirely care if she made a sound or not, he was enjoying himself as he continued to spank her ass with the crop, seeing her butt slowly turning red from all the lashes she received. But after about five minutes of this, the Huntress was letting out small gasps and inhales as the sensations of being whipped by her own crop was becoming too much for her to handle as the lashings came to a halt, giving her a moment to breathe, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"_Sorry yet for being such a rude house guest?_" Somno's voice asked. Glynda turned to look back at the hypnotist with a dirty glare in her green eyes. "As sorry as I am for slaying Grimm as a Huntress…" Glynda said coldly with narrow eyes. "Fair enough…" Somno said as he lowered the crop to let it rub against her pussy, making Glynda grit her teeth in anger as the crop was pulled away, showing that her pussy was wet from all this, but she refused to show it in her face. "But I don't think you're sorry enough yet...so we have to take it up a notch. Turn towards me and then down on your knees" Somno ordered as he began working on his pants to get his cock free.

Glynda reluctantly turned to face the hypnotist before sinking to her knees as she stared at the 8-inch cock that was dominating her vision, inwardly revulsed at the sight. "Since you weren't apologetic during the lashing, maybe this'll make you apologize. Use your breasts and mouth to please my cock. And no thinking of biting down on it" Somno ordered. Glynda's eyes narrowed, but her head was moving forward, her mouth opening wide as she took the cock into her mouth and began slowly bobbing her head back and forth, leering at Somno from below as the hypnotist as said hypnotist smiled back down at her, tapping the crop against his hand. When she felt the cock was properly lubed up, she pulled her head back to wrap her breasts around his cock, taking it slow and her movements precise as Somno seemed impressed by her skills. "Have you done something like this before?" Somno asked curiously. "Like I'd tell you what I do" Glynda spat. "You would and you will tell me" Somno countered, knowing Glynda couldn't resist his commands.

Glynda wanted to tighten up her lips, but with her body under his control, she was essentially an open book for him to read. "I had more than one sexual tryst back when I was younger, happy now?" Glynda asked as she leaned her head back onto his cock to take the tip into her mouth as she continued to pump her breasts along his length, feeling his cock throb against her mouth from all the stimulation, but this prompted Glynda('s body) to move her tits faster and her mouth to move deeper on his cock, knowing he was getting close to cumming. When she felt Somno grab her head and push her head deeper on his cock, unleashing his load inside of her mouth, she instinctively swallowed the cum until he finished before pulling away, coughing and wanting to retch from being forced to swallow the cum, but she knew it was only just gonna get worse from here as she watched Somno strip out of his clothes, leaving her to look at his chiseled muscles and wait what?

"Well lashing didn't work, and neither did a good fellatio...so I guess we have to escalate this more until you apologize for your rudeness" Somno said as he eyed his kitchen table. Glynda looked at the couch with him, her pupils shrinking in horrific realization. "You seriously can't mean-". "Oh I _definitely_ mean…" Somno said as he looked back down at Glynda with a smile. "Lay your chest on the table and I want you to beg me to fuck you senseless" Somno ordered. Glynda scowled at the hypnotist, but was powerless to stop her body from obeying as she walked towards the dining room table, bending down on the table and pressing her breasts against the cool, smooth surface of the wooden table as she could feel her nipples get a little more harder from the stimulus alone before her gaze turned towards Somno, regretting what came out of her mouth next. "Please...please pound my pussy senseless with that huge cock of yours…" Glynda said, her eyes and her mouth telling two completely different stories.

Somno chuckled as he walked towards Glynda and pushed his cock inside of her, feeling just how tight she was as he rested his hands on her ass and looked at the Huntress. "Feeling sorry now?" Somno asked with a smile. "Don't flatter yourself...when I get out of this? There will be more than just hell to pay…" Glynda growled. "I'll take that as a no…" Somno said as he took the crop and gave one good lash to her ass, making Glynda cry out in surprise as she felt Somno begin to move his cock in and out of her pussy. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing any sounds of pleasure or anything like that, at best all he got was sharp inhales and small yelps whenever Somno hit her ass with the riding crop, which was a lot. "Are you even remotely sorry for the damages you caused to me and my home?" Somno asked as he gave another lash to Glynda's ass.

Glynda looked at him with gritted teeth and red cheeks, her eyes still as defiant as ever. "Is that all you got?" Glynda said through her teeth. "As a matter of fact…" Somno said as he tossed the crop behind him, reaching out to grab her arms, pulling them behind her and lifting her chest off the table as he began pushing his cock deeper and harder inside of Glynda. "What do you think now?" Somno asked as he focused each thrust on depth more than on speed. Glynda would never tell him outright, but her body was betraying her than she would let him know and she could feel just how good he was with pleasuring her body, and against her wishes, just the smallest moan escaped her lips. And this was exactly what Somno wanted to hear.

"Did that moan mean you're sorry yet?" Somno teased as he continued to plow his cock deep inside of Glynda. "Don't get it twisted, Somno *ahn~*. You said it yourself: my mind and body are two separate entities *Ooh yes~*...so no matter how much you please this body, I won't *Oh God, yes~* ever break to you and your vile whims.." Glynda said, her body finally betraying her and giving into the pleasure but still holding onto her resolve mentally. "I can fix that in due time...but for now? Let's just enjoy the time we have together" Somno said as he went from pounding Glynda deep to pounding her faster as he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, Glynda's moans echoing off the walls as her breasts rocked forth wildly with each thrust inside of her pussy as she was getting close to cumming herself, but she knew this would be an orgasm she would never forget as he thrusted a few more times inside of her pussy before cumming inside. She would've lashed out for him cumming inside of her, but her body reacted much more differently as her tongue lolled out, her juices gushing from her pussy and mixing with his cum as her body went into pleasure overload from the cum, nearly collapsing from the pleasure alone as she felt Somno let go of her wrists, her body finally giving out as she crumpled down onto all fours, her body shivering and her breathing heavy as Somno stood over her, a satisfied smile on his face.

"So ready to give that apology yet?" Somno asked as Glynda managed to find the strength in herself to look up at him, her gaze still as cold as ever. "I'm sorry….sorry I didn't slam you much harder into that wall…" Glynda mumbled in defiance. Somno closed his eyes with a disappointed sigh, pinching his temple with a shake of his head. "And here I thought I was finally making a breakthrough with you...shame…" Somno let out another sigh before looking back down at Glynda. "On your feet and follow me…" The hypnotist instructed, walking away without even looking back, knowing that Glynda would be following after him, hearing the soft sounds of her feet following after him as she followed him to a door that would lead downstairs, but Glynda couldn't see what was at the bottom...but Somno did, a little too well since he was guiding her in the pitch black lower room.

"_A few more steps...stop right there...take a step to my right...the __**other**__ right. Perfect. Now sit down right there_" Somno's voice said as Glynda followed his instructions and felt her body plop down onto what she assumed was a chair, but it was really cold. She could feel something bind down her wrists down and then her ankles. She already knew this wasn't going to end well...but then she heard the sound of buzzing before feeling something soft get pushed into her pussy, making her writhe in her chair a little from the stimulation. "What's going on?" Glynda asked, her breath quickening a little. Somno could be heard moving around the room before her gaze snapped in front of her, looking into a widescreen TV showing a hypnotic spiral playing before her. _Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. Relax. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. Relax. _This would continued to loop over and over as Glynda couldn't look away, but she didn't seem all that impressed. "Don't think this is going to change anything. I'm far more willful than Yang or Ruby." Glynda said as she tried to close her thighs, but couldn't move an inch. "Give it a few hours, let's see if your still singing the same tune after about five orgasms and this playing non-stop" Somno said as he headed back upstairs and closed the door behind him.

_Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. _

Somno rubbed his his hands together as he knew that Glynda wouldn't last forever with the mantra playing over and over with the vibrator running at full power in her pussy, he would bet she'd be totally entranced in three hours minimum. The hypnotist made his way upstairs as he could hear the moaning of Ruby coming from his room, making him wonder what was going on as he opened the door to see Ruby groping herself as her elder sister was eating her out, but when he was seen, Yang sat up on her knees and licked her lips with a small blush. "Sorry, Master. There was such a commotion downstairs and then it devolved into moaning...what happened down there?" Yang asked curiously as she watched as Somno sat himself on the bed with a smile, resting his hands on his lap as Yang crawled off the bed and perched herself right in front of his cock. "May I, Master?" Yang asked, her desire clearly imminent in her voice. "Go right ahead" Somno smiled as Yang didn't waste a moment as she inhaled his cock into her mouth and deepthroated him with ease. "Well if you want to know what happened downstairs, it would turn out you two are wanted by your Academy...and someone came to collect…" Somno said as he felt a pair of breasts mesh into his back, looking back to see Ruby looking slightly exhausted and sad. "But I don't want to go back to the Academy...not if it means I have to leave you…" Ruby whined as she hugged Somno from behind. "Oh don't you two worry, you aren't going anywhere, I made sure to take care of her and . But make no mistake, you're going back to Beacon Academy-" Somno said, which elicited a groan from Ruby, but didn't stop Yang in the slightest as she continued to deepthroat his cock.

"You didn't let me finish, Ruby. We're going back because I know there are more girls I could entrance and there is so much potential at Beacon...at least if that one lady with the riding crop downstairs is to go by" Somno smirked.

Yang popped the cock out of her mouth as she looked at Somno with some shock. "You took down Ms. Goodwitch? How did you do that?!" Yang asked surprised. "I have my ways, but she's being taken care of as we speak" Somno chuckled.

Glynda tried to struggle in her bindings, trying to break free, but she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon as she tried her best not to look at the spiral, but even when she didn't do that, that stupid mantra wasn't going away anytime soon...and even _then_ with this dildo inside of her pussy, it was harder to think about anything at all...at least for an extended duration of time.

_Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. _

Somno felt himself pushed on top of the bed as Ruby lowered her pussy on top of his face as Yang mounted him, laying her hands on his chest as she began slowly bouncing up and down on his cock with a pleasured smile. "Master, you're so smart if you could even handle Glynda like that…" Yang said with delight, making sure each bounce was slow and sensual so each moment was better than the last. "So who should we go after first, Master? There's so many girls you could go after...Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha…" Ruby said as she let out a moan from Somno licking her pussy. "Wait...the Schnee? She goes to Beacon?" Somno asked curiously. "Of course, Master. She's on my team with me and Yang and Blake" Ruby confirmed. "Well then things just got a little more interesting…" Somno smiled as he resumed eating Ruby out from below.

Glynda's eyes couldn't look away from the screen now, she knew she was in real trouble now, but she tried her best to think about anything else, anything else at all. What her name was, who she was working for, even so much as how many Grimm she had slain and how she had killed them...but it was to no avail, with another orgasm rocking through her body and stopping her train of thought, the mantra dug itself a little deeper inside of her mind and she could hear it overtaking her mind a little bit more...but she couldn't fall to this...she won't fall to this...she had to outlast this thing...she had to.

Somno now had himself upright as Ruby was being pounded on all fours by the hypnotist with Yang being eaten out by said younger sister. Ruby's body rocked back and forth as she tried to keep her focus on pleasing her sister, but what Somno was doing to her was so good~...at least until Yang grabbed the back of her head to keep her close to her pussy to keep the blonde pleasured. Somno continued to pound his cock deeper inside of Ruby, feeling his cock twitch a little more as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm as he gave a few more thrusts as he pulled out and came on Ruby's backside while both girls reached their respective orgasms and laid on the bed with tired smiles on their faces. Somno decided to lay himself on the bed next to them and pulled Ruby to lay by his left side as Yang snuggled close to him on the right as the three of them fell asleep together.

_**12 Hours Later…**_

The creaking of the basement door could be heard along with Somno's footsteps as he reached the bottom, the mantra never stopped, but he could hear Glynda's voice repeating the same mantra in perfect unison with the audio. The hypnotist felt the cool juices underneath his feet to see that the chair and a lot of the floor covered in her juices as Glynda blankly stared at the screen in front of her. "Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight. Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight." Glynda repeated over and over again as her emptied eyes continued to watch the screen without a second thought.

The hypnotist smiled as he finally pulled out the dildo from inside of her pussy as he could hear her soft moan escape her lips from being subject to the pleasure for the last half day, but she never stopped repeating the mantra embedded in her mind. "Alright, Glynda. You can stop now" Somno said as he began undoing the chains on her wrists and ankles. Her body lurched forward and laid itself on Somno, completely exhausted. "Good to know my hypnotic therapy worked on you, Ms. Goodwitch...are you finally sorry now?" Somno asked. "Yes Master Somno...I'm sorry…" Glynda said almost in a monotone tone of voice. "Good, because we have a lot of work to do...and you're going to play an integral role of making sure this succeeds" Somno slowly rose to his feet with Glynda still laying on him for support. "Yes, Master. Anything you desire…" Glynda said blankly as she slowly was taken out of the basement and upstairs. The pieces were falling into place for Somno, now it was time to put his plans into motion...


	4. Capturing the Cat (Blake Belladonna)

RWBY Universe H (my continuation)

Chapter 4- Capturing the Cat

After three whole days of missing and not hearing from anyone, Yang, Ruby, Glynda and Somno finally had returned (or in the hypnotist's case, arrived) at Beacon Academy. And it didn't take long at all for the four to be the talk of the school, everyone was gossiping about them, whether it was just asking about the identity of the alleged students that went missing days earlier or talking about the disqualification of Team RWBY at the Vytal Tournament in the first round. And with all the talk spreading around the school, it didn't take long for word to reach the ears of (what was left of) Team RWBY and Team JNPR. They scrambled all around campus and when they saw them heading towards the Headmaster's office, they tried to catch up to the four to ask what had happened, but the simplest gaze from Glynda stopped them from going any further as Somno had to remain outside for a little while as Glynda, Ruby and Yang went inside.

It was clear from when the sisters came out, their red faces and their disappointed expressions, it didn't go as expected for them. Glynda came out of the office to look at Somno. "So what happened in there?" Somno asked curiously as he straightened out his cuffs. "To make a long lecture short: Since the two disappeared for a long time with no way of contacting them, they're being punished by cleaning the courtyard and the mess hall for a month every day after class. An extra month in the Mess Hall for Ruby since she was a Team Leader and disappeared without notifying us" Glynda said simply, her expression seemingly serious and as stoic as ever. "I see…" Somno said as he straightened his jacket. "Come in, Ozpin would like to speak with you" Glynda held the door open a little wider so Somno could enter in.

The conversation was pretty brief, thanking Somno for finding and taking care of Ruby and Yang and bringing them back unharmed. But it was odd why they shown up now instead of when he had found them first. But with some quick thinking from Glynda, she explained how he had spent some time wiping off the trauma of being held captive by the unknown assailants from Yang's mind before doing the same with Ruby so they wouldn't distract them from their Huntress training at the Academy. This intrigued Ozpin as this could be used as a means to aid those with issues or those that seemed to underperform, knowing they were only tapping into just a fraction of what they were capable of. And this seemed to benefit all parties (for far different reasons, mind you) as by the end of the school day, there was an impromptu Academy assembly to announce that Somno would be joining the Beacon Academy staff as a part time therapist for those that needed the help, even if it was just to talk to him.

And by the end of the day Somno had gotten himself a soundproof small office that was meant for the confidentiality of himself and the students in this place, but since Yang and Ruby were being punished, he'd have to take in his new office alone...that is until he heard a knock at the door. "Come in…" Somno said as he was sitting on his chair, acting professional until he saw who was at the door as Glynda came in with a small binder in hand. "Is this a bad time, Master?" Glynda asked as she closed and locked the door behind her. "I wouldn't think so...just enjoying the new office and campus" Somno said as he leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulders, dropping the professional act now. "Good, I came here to give you a profile of our students so you can have a little knowledge of who you're dealing with" Glynda said as she presented the binder to Somno. Somno took the binder in his hands and opened it up, slowly flipping through the pages as he scanned the many faces of formed Teams; their strengths, their weaknesses, their personality traits...it was all there for Somno to take in. "_That list is compiled by the professors of the Academy and by me as well, so the information is pretty accurate_" Glynda's voice said as Somno could hear the rustling of clothes, making the hypnotist look up from the binder to see Glynda had slid off her leggings and panties as her top was opened to let her breasts free.

"It's not a bad time...is it, Master?" Glynda asked as she peeled off her glasses and began undoing the bun in her hair to let her hair down, approaching the desk with a smile. "I wouldn't believe so, if you remembered to lock the door" Somno said as he turned the page with a small smile, hearing Glynda crawl onto the desk with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, Master. No one will be interrupting us for awhile...this is fine with you, right?" Glynda asked as she let her hand reach down to rub against her hand against his cock slowly as she looked at him. "I haven't said no thus far. Go right ahead" Somno said as he kept his focus on the binder as he was focusing on Team RWBY's profile, looking at the two he had claimed in the past three days and the other two he had yet to claim. Glynda's smile got a bit wider as she leaned in to work on his pants to slide them down his thighs, Somno raising his hips to get his pants to pool at his ankles as Glynda let her hand wrap around the cock and stroke it slowly.

"Blake Belladonna. Semblance: Shadow. Can use her Aura to make clones of herself, limited only to cause a diversion and will dissipate upon distance away from Belladonna. Species: Faunus. Soft-spoken but very talented and agile. Quick reaction time and-" Somno stopped as he looked down from his binder to see Glynda had deepthroated his cock with relative ease, bobbing her head up and down on his length, looking up to see she had claimed his attention. Somno closed the binder and laid it to the side as he wrapped his hand around her hair and held it back as Glynda continued to suck him off eagerly. "I don't think we've had the time to do this proper since your entrancement, have we?" Somno asked as he continued to hold her hair in place. Glynda shook her head with the cock inside of her mouth, never breaking focus on her task at hand as she deepthroats his cock once again and let out a low moan, finally pulling his cock from her mouth. "Would you like it if I used my breasts for a little while?" Glynda asked as she sat herself upright on the desk with a smile. "I'd be surprised otherwise…" Somno chuckled as he watched the Huntress slide off the desk and onto her knees, leaning forward to wrap her tits around his cock, moving them slowly as she looked up at Somno.

"Do you think the information will suffice for the potential girls you wish to entrance?" Glynda asked as she moved her tits up and down the length of his cock. "I think I need to read into it some more, but I also believe I need to do some "minor modifications" if this office is going to work in my favor" Somno said as he looked up at the corners of the office, his mind already thinking of what he could do to this place. "Whatever you need, Master. I'll make sure to provide for you" Glynda said as she let her tongue lap at the tip of the cock. "I wouldn't expect any less of you" Somno said as he let Glynda resume her titfuck for awhile before he finally had enough. "Stop…" Somno ordered as Glynda looked up at her Master curiously. "Now let's make this a bit quick since we don't want to rouse suspicion. I want you to ride me as fast as you can and I want you to say your mantra. Everytime you finish? The pleasure will amplify itself until you cum in an orgasm you'll never forget" Somno said with a snap of his fingers. "Of course, Master" Glynda nodded.

The blonde Huntress rose to her feet and sat herself down on top of Somno, letting his cock slide inside of her pussy with a shuddering moan as she laid her hands on his shoulders, pushing her hips up and down. "Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight." Glynda started as she let out a small gasp, feeling the pleasure seemingly doubling from just that one statement alone, and it prompted her to say it some more. "Serve. Obey. Submit. Give in. Don't fight." Glynda continued to repeat over and over again as she didn't waste much time in speeding up her hips as fast as she could go, completely losing herself to the pleasure as she could feel her orgasm building up in mere minutes after multiple repetitions of her mantra.

The Huntress couldn't take much anymore as she let out a scream of absolute bliss, her arms stretching out behind her to (barely) keep herself upright as her arms gave out and she laid herself on the desk, her body twitching, her eyes almost rolled up into the top of her head as she laid her upper body on the desk, mumbling her mantra as her body twitched with each successful repetition. Somno grinned as he managed to get himself onto his feet, pushing her body forward so her body completely rested on the desk, slowly pumping his cock in and out of Goodwitch to finish what he had started, finally pulling out and stroking his cock furiously as his seed shot itself onto Glynda's clothing as Somno sat himself down on the chair, panting lightly with a small smile as he looked at the Huntress.

Glynda slowly came down from her afterglow as she sluggishly raised her thigh and pulled out the riding crop hidden in her boot, raising it up as the cum and sweat from her body and Somno's and discarded it into a garbage can to momentarily clean the evidence as she slowly sat herself up with a small smile. "Was that good enough for you, Master?" Glynda asked tiredly. "More than satisfactory for our first time completely under my control" Somno said as he reached down to pull up his pants and straighten out his clothes. Glynda sat herself on the desk and worked on tying up her hair before getting off to put on the rest of her clothes, finally deeming herself clean enough for no one to notice a thing amiss between the two of them. "I'll be taking my leave now, Master. If you'll allow it" Glynda said as she stood in front of his desk. "Can't have people getting suspicious of me now, Glynda. Go ahead" Somno nodded as Glynda nodded in understanding and left without another word.

_**Meanwhile at the same time in Team RWBY's Dorm…**_

If Ruby and Yang thought that Ozpin was pretty hard on them about being missing for the last two or three days, then that was absolutely nothing on what Weiss and Blake had in store for them when they had finally gotten through their grueling cleanup of the Mess Hall and Courtyard of the Academy...well moreso what _Weiss_ had in store for them. In typical Schnee fashion, she berated them in extensive detail, starting with Yang for disappearing on them, getting them eliminated on the spot in the first round and making them worry about her well-being for the past two and a half days. Yang pretended to listen in on this as if she were remorseful about it, but she tuned Weiss out by thinking about the pounding she had received by Somno on her first day as his slutty slave. Knowing this wasn't going anywhere with Yang, Weiss scoffed and focused on Ruby.

She didn't hesitate to just take any and every shot at Ruby, talking about how since she was the team leader, she was supposed to be the example for the team and if anything, she was supposed to at least have notified her or Blake about where she was going to get Yang. And she just kept going and going until she just got tired of ranting and sat herself down on the bed with a small huff. Blake, who had been keeping out of it with her nose in her book finally laid down her book to ask the whereabouts of the half-sisters. And that was when Ruby finally could get a word in after what felt like an eternity of scolding, telling them exactly where they had been for the past days...but making sure to keep out the specifics of exactly _what_ had happened in Somno's household. And that's when Yang decided that it'd be a good idea if Blake and Weiss met with the new therapist, a proposition that immediately was shot down by both parties.

Ruby tried to be cute and coax them into going, but it was again shot down by the duo; Blake being one not to trust this new therapist and claiming she didn't have any issues in the first place to even bother needing fixing by this therapist and Weiss just outright seeing no need in going to therapy since as a unit, they seemed to be working just fine as a unit and had more than enough chemistry and cohesion to figure out issues by themselves. Ruby tried again saying that's why he was there, to maybe solve issues that they weren't comfortable to telling with the team, to the same tune of rejection. It seemed pretty much evident there was no way to get them to listen to reason...so if they weren't going to listen to Ruby as a teammate, they were going to have to listen to her as a _leader_. Ruby put her foot down and told them outright that they had to go and see this therapist starting tomorrow with Blake and then Weiss the next day after. And that stunned both Weiss and Blake seeing Ruby flex her authority into doing something they didn't want to do...but it was an order from their leader, so they couldn't exactly say no to what Ruby said. And with that matter dealt with, Ruby and Yang made their way to bed with Blake and Weiss following soon after themselves, both not exactly excited to go to this new therapist...

_**The Next Day After Classes were over...**_

Somno had finished up his latest student as he closed his binder and relaxed, reclining in his chair as he smiled up and looked at the corners to see the small little speakers were in place, things were going well thus far for him as the music relaxed them and he could use his hypnotic techniques much more easily. Some of the students were easier to handle than others, but with Glynda's guide? It was pretty easy to understand these students and play to their strengths while minimizing their weaknesses. But he wasn't in this for the enhancement of the Academy, he was still in this for his own gain and nothing was going to change that. And that time would come as he heard a knock on the door, signaling it was time for a new student to make his acquaintance.

Blake opened the door as she looked to see this therapist sitting at the desk with an inviting smile, sticking his hand out to the seat in front of him with a small smile as she could hear music playing in the office, not giving it much thought as she looked back at the therapist. "Blake Belladonna?" Somno asked with a small smile as the Faunus took a seat, her expression one of reluctance and silence, not even answering his question to her name as she looked into his blue eyes with her amber ones. Somno smirked as he opened the binder and flipped to her page as he looked back up at her. "Says here that you're pretty soft spoken but very talented, yeah?" Somno continued to try and pry something out out of the Faunus, but was met with more silence. "I'll take that as a yes...so any real reason why you came here today?" Somno asked as he leaned back in his chair with a small smile.

"Ruby told me to come here...even though I don't need any help…" Blake said blankly. "Well I'd like to think you're right about that, but everyone needs a little help every now and then even when they insist that they don't, wouldn't you agree?" Somno asked with a smile. Blake merely nodded as she still remained as stoic as ever. "Well I think I've seen all I need to to understand your issue: you just don't like to open up to others" Somno said as he clasped his hands together, prompting Blake's eye to widen just a sliver, something Somno noticed as his smile widened a little. "I think I know just how to handle this predicament" Somno leaned back forward as Blake cocked an eyebrow. "Just follow what I say, what's the harm in trying?" Somno grinned.

Blake couldn't deny him that, and she wasn't entirely interested in listening to what Ruby had to say if she didn't try this out willingly. "Close your eyes for me and I want you to listen to the music, I'll guide you on what to do" Somno said as he watched the Faunus (reluctantly) closed her eyes and listened to the music that was playing. "Listen to it carefully, how soft the music is, nice and relaxing, yes?" Somno asked as once again, Blake refused to answer. But she could hear the music, it was definitely calming and relaxing, she would give him that. "Just sit back in your chair and relax yourself, think you can do that much for me?" Somno asked as Blake nodded absentmindedly and relaxed herself in her chair as she was instructed to do. "So just relax yourself and listen to the music for me" Somno said as he dug around in his desk and pulled out a small remote and pointed it at the speakers, the tune changing from a relaxing tone to a much more sultry tone of audio. Somno saw Blake's bow twitch just slightly, making him raise an eyebrow just a little but he had to focus and continue.

"So your biggest issue is opening up to others, right?" Somno asked. "Yes…" Blake mumbled, but she seemed to be getting a little bit shifty in her chair. "Well then let's help you open up...just don't think...feel the music take over and let it do the rest…" Somno said as he scooted back in his chair with a small smile.

Blake inhaled and exhaled as she continued to listen to the music, her body getting more restless in the chair, but how she was moving was catching Somno's eye as her fingers were twitching and her hips were rocking in the chair. The music was wrapping around the Faunus's mind as she was literally losing herself to the music. The Faunus slowly rose up out of the chair, hips swaying to the music as she ran her hands over her body, starting from her vest and trailing it up to her undershirt until she began rocking her hips in a circular motion until she had her back turned to him, bending down to give him a good view of her ass. Somno continued to watch as Blake trailed her hands up her thighs and glanced back at Somno, finally getting to see the faraway look in her eyes as she continued her seductive dance.

"Well that's definitely a step in the right direction there, Blake. So I say we take this up a notch, hmm?" Somno pointed the remote right at the speakers and changed the music once again, this one having a far more erotic tune than the music was playing previous. The Faunus stiffened as the new music wrapped around her mind and her body language changing accordingly as she slid her hands back up her body towards the middle of her vest, popping open the button as the vest slid to the ground. The Faunus lowered her hands to grip the bottom of her undershirt and pulled them over her head to show a single bra that didn't leave much to the imagination for Somno...but then she did something that drew Somno's curiosity. The Faunus reached one hand up to grab at her bow while her hand rested on the hem of her bra and in one swift movement, she pulled on the fabric of her bow and pulled up on her bra, taking it off in one movement, but she moved her arms so that the sash of her bow covered her breasts and her bra (briefly) covered her ears as she let her hands fall to her side, her ears twitching once as her topless form was exposed to Somno.

The hypnotist seemed very intrigued by this, but didn't have time to admire the Faunus for long as she dropped to her knees, crawling on all fours to get behind Somno's desk and knelt at his feet, not wasting any time in sliding his pants down low enough to show his semi-erect cock. Blake looked at the cock with the vacant expression on her face as her hand reached out and took the cock into her hand, stroking it slowly as she focused her attention on the hardening cock, her breath getting a little heavier in her chest as she let her tongue lick at the tip before looking up at Somno. "Well don't stop on my account…" The hypnotist smiled as he urged for Blake to continue.

The Faunus didn't respond as she focused back on the cock and began to gradually pick up speed with her handjob as she leaned in close again to lick at the tip a little before taking it into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down on the upper half while her hand continued to stroke the lower half of Somno's cock. The hypnotist chuckled as he reached out to rub Blake's ears and give them a small scratch, eliciting a small purr from the Faunus as he felt the vibrations on his cock. "Well aren't you just an eager little kitten? I think we're going to make good headway breaking that stoic persona of yours, hmm?" Somno asked. Blake didn't respond as she let go of his cock and focused solely on the fellatio as her head went lower and lower, taking in more of his length in little time.

Blake closed her eyes as she ultimately reached the base and kept her head there for a brief while before pulling back with a small gasp. But she just picked up where she left off as she began speeding up her head movements as she seemed more accustomed to servicing Somno's cock. The hypnotist was having more fun than he would let on, but he knew he couldn't go too far with Blake since he had a few more appointments, he would have to cut this meeting short as he grabbed the back of Blake's head and began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth as he slammed her head down onto the base and came in her mouth. Blake was a little surprised at this but did her best to swallow as much cum as she could, a few droplets slipping out onto the seat before letting go of Blake's head to let the Faunus catch her breath. Blake seemed a little out of it as she caught her breath and could only look at Somno, her eyes a mixture between lifeless and trying to refocus, but with the music still playing in the background, it didn't take long for Blake to fall back under.

"Alright Blake I want you to listen and to listen well. I want you to put back on your clothes and sit back down in your chair and won't remember any of this. Instead, we had a breakthrough in this session together to break through your silence and you won't question any of it. I am going to give you something before you go and you'll accept it without hesitation. You'll listen to the audio tonight, but won't move at all or say a word, you'll just listen to every word it tells you. Understand?" Somno asked as Blake nodded in understanding and stood to her feet, walking back in front of his desk, putting back on her clothes and bow and sat herself back down. Somno pulled up his pants, cleaning up the bits of semen in his chair and straightened out his suit before he turned off the music as he looked at Blake, the life slowly coming back into her eyes as she blinked and slowly shook her head. "Well, Ms. Belladonna. I think we made some progress in our talk, wouldn't you agree?" Somno asked as he looked at the Faunus. "I...I think so?" Blake said, unsure of her own response herself but didn't read too much into it. "Well we must cut this meeting short, but before you go" Somno said as he dug in his drawer and pulled out what seemed to be a small MP3 player and small buds for each ear as he presented it to the Faunus. "A little bit of this overnight will help you open up. Unless you're not interested in taking them" Somno started to pull his hand away but was(n't) surprised when Blake reached out and laid her hand over the MP3 and earbuds, her eyes giving away that she was desperate to have them.

"Splendid. Tell you what, I'll schedule you for a little follow-up assessment tomorrow evening, you'll be my last appointment and punch you in for, say about 5:45. Is that alright with you?" Somno asked. Blake really wanted to say no and not have to deal with this any more times than she would have to, but she found herself nodding her head yes as her hands curled around the MP3 and took them into her possession as she pulled her hand away. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Belladonna. Hopefully we can make better progress the second time around" Somno nodded as he opened up his binder and went back to studying the students' profiles. Blake saw this as her opportunity to take her leave as she stood up and left without another word. But even as she made her way down the hall to her dorm, her gaze lowered down to the object she held in her hand, wondering why she was so eager to grab the items instead of leaving them in his possession. Reluctantly, the Faunus closed her hand over the MP3 and returned to her dorm.

As she made her way inside, it didn't take long to be hounded by questions from Ruby, she wanted to know _everything_ about what happened, but Blake didn't give much information, or too long a response. It was brief, they talked a little, she had a follow-up meeting tomorrow, end of story. Blake laid herself down on her bed, subtly slipping her MP3 and earbuds underneath her pillow as she laid herself down on it. It was a vague, but it was Blake so they weren't going to get much out of her, but then again it was almost par for the course with her. So the evening went about as normal as always for team RWBY before it was time to settle in for bed.

With everyone sound asleep, Blake opened one amber eye as she looked at Weiss, then at Ruby's bunk, and it was more than evident that Yang was asleep with her light snoring. Blake let out a low sigh as she fished out the MP3 and earbuds from underneath the pillow and looked it over one last time before undoing her bow, placing the earbud into their respective ears and turning on the MP3 as she laid back in bed.

"_Make yourself comfortable and relax yourself, this'll take awhile. Don't worry, this is all for the better, trust me" _Somno's voice said as Blake, of course, didn't trust him but she didn't stop listening to the audio anyways. "_This lesson is about obedience, Blake. Your profile is very interesting and this won't take too long, my little Kitten_" Somno's voice said, his voice shifting towards a more darker tone. Blake's eyes flared open when she heard this as she tried to move, but felt herself unable to lift a finger to do a thing to stop herself, but her struggles ceased for a small moment as she heard the relaxing music that had brought her under...but this time she tried to fight it as her face twitched and her teeth grit, but was still powerless to make a sound. "_Listen to me, little kitty. I know you are soft spoken and distant, but I think its time you've broken out of your shell...for me. Its time you embrace that inner Faunus in you_" Somno's voice continued as Blake struggled to keep her mind off of the music and Somno's voice as best she could.

"_Don't fight what is in your DNA, Blake. Kittens are docile, they obey their Masters and they are very playful...that's what you're going to be for me. My sweet, seductive, docile little kitten._" Somno continued. If Blake could growl, she would do so because she was powerless to do anything about it, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see a pair of silver eyes looking at her...and a pair of lilac eyes too. Ruby? Yang? What were they doing up...and what was with those smiles of theirs? They didn't seem to move from their beds, but their smiles were unnerving...almost as if-. With a sudden realization, Blake knew...they knew all about Somno and what he was up to, and that was why Ruby was so insistent on getting herself and Weiss into his office, they were pawns in his game and he was knocking down pieces on the opposing side and adding to his collection...and she was the next piece.

"_I am Blake Belladonna. And I am Somno's seductive little kitten. I am obedient. I am playful. I follow my Master's orders and will do whatever it takes to please him. I hear my Master and I will obey. I am Blake Belladonna. And I am Somno's seductive little kitten. I am obedient. I am playful. I follow my Master's orders and will do whatever it takes to please him. I hear my Master and I will obey._" Somno's voice started to say as the mantra looped itself over and over and over again while the music continued to play. This was bad, she knew she was in a bad spot and was unable to do a thing to stop it, she had to think of anything aside from the music and the mantra. She was Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna, she wanted peace and equality between Faunus, she didn't want to be what Somno told her to be. A seductive, obedient kitten that heard and obeyed her Master. No! That wasn't who she was. She was a Huntress-in-training and would do whatever it took to please her Master. NO!

This would go on for most of the night as Blake tried to fight over Somno's control over her, but she held out for a majority of the night, but with the mental tug of war, it was taking her toll on her physically as she felt herself slipping into slumber trying to fight back...it was really tiring for her. She knew she was finished and had to resign herself to her new fate. With what little energy she had left as her eyelids were failing her, she looked over to the last teammate standing with her will intact. '_Weiss...don't fall to him...like the rest of us…_' The Faunus thought as her eyes closed shut and sleep overcame her, leaving her completely at the mercy of the music and Somno's will taking over her mind.

_The Next Morning…_

Blake woke up with a small yawn as she could hear the music and Somno's mantra playing in her ears as she took out the earbuds and stopped the MP3, stuffing them underneath her pillow as she stretched her body. She honestly felt didn't feel that much different, and last night felt all hazy and like a blur, but she knew Somno had everything to do with this, but as much as she wanted to warn Weiss of the danger of the new guidance counselor, but she just couldn't find it in herself to tell her, and when she went to look at Ruby and Yang? They knew this as well. Blake let out a low sigh as she just had to figure out what Somno did to her.

Blake let herself go through the day as her focus was mostly thinking about Somno as she was trying to wrap her head around what he had done to her...but everything was completely blank...but what she did know was that she had an appointment at 5:45 with the hypnotist, so maybe she could jog her memory if she went one last time to this appointment and figured out what he did. But in the meantime, she had to focus and keep her mind off of her Master-Somno...he was Somno...nothing more to her.

The day finally came to a close as Blake found herself checking the Scroll constantly for the time and soon just gave up as she made her way towards the hall where Somno's room was and sat herself down on it, waiting, watching as students went in and came out, looking a little more positive than when they went in, and now it was her turn. The Faunus rose to her feet as she took a few deep calming breaths to try and compose herself. Go in, get the answers to her question, get out and never come back here. The Faunus took one last breath and headed in and the instant she went in, she regretted it.

She could hear the music that had taken her under (technically twice) before as it didn't take long for the will to be ripped out of the Faunus just like that as she focused on Somno with a small smile. "Close the door and lock it behind you" Somno said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled. Blake did as she was told and made sure the door was locked as her smile widened a little. "You're on time, kitten" Somno said as Blake smiled and got onto all fours and looked at the hypnotist. "Does my Master want to play with his seductive and obedient kitten?" Blake asked as she began undoing the bow on her head that concealed her ears as they fell to the floor, still crouched down and awaiting her Master's command. "Of course, I want you to strip for me before we can really have some fun together" Somno said as Blake nodded and slowly rose to her feet, trailing her hands up her thighs as she started with her vest again, undoing her buttons one by one and let it fall to the ground. The Faunus didn't wait as she pulled up her undershirt and tossed her shirt at the hypnotist to temporarily blind him with a smirk. When Somno pulled the shirt out of his sight, he saw a bra come right at him as well as he saw a topless Blake with her back turned to him as she was shaking her ass as she pulled down her leggings to show her firm ass to him.

Blake finished stripping out of her clothes as she returned back to all fours and crawled on top of the desk and looked at Somno with a smile. "Where do I even start with a beautiful kitten like you?" Somno chuckled. "Wherever you want, Master. I am your seductive, obedient and playful kitten after all" Blake winked. "Well then I say let's have some real fun…" Somno said as he began undoing his pants and let them fall to his ankles, showing off his semi-erect cock to the Faunus. Blake pushed back her hair as she leaned in and began sucking him off, making sure to go slow as her head bobbed slowly up and down the length. Once she felt that his cock was fully erect in her mouth, she pulled back and looked up at Somno with a sultry expression. "Where would my Master like to put it first? My wet pussy or in my ass?" Blake asked as she sat herself up on the desk and spread open her pussy lips to show her juices leaking onto the desk.

"Oh the ways I could use my little kitten...but since you are just oozing with excitement, let's put that pussy to good use" Somno smiled as he stood to his feet and gently pushed Blake back onto the desk, aligning himself with her wet slit and pushing his cock inside of her awaiting cunt and began making his way inside of the Faunus. "Maaaaaaaaster~" Blake moaned as she felt her walls opening up to his cock sliding inside of her pussy, her head tilting back over the edge as her body bucked in sync with his movements. "How does it feel, kitten?" Somno asked as he looked at the Faunus as she was already losing herself to the pleasure. "Aaaaaaah~" Blake moaned as her legs wrapped around Somno to keep her. "Well I'll take that as a positive reaction" The hypnotist chuckled as he continued to thrust his cock into her.

"Master...are-aahn-are you going to take Weiss too?" Blake asked as she looked up at Somno with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "I had taken care of two of your teammates, does that really warrant an answer?" Somno asked as he mounted the desk to elevate Blake's hips to drive his cock deeper and faster inside of the Faunus. Blake's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she wrapped her legs tighter around Somno and sat herself up to hold Somno, bouncing herself up and down on his cock. "It doesn't...but whatever you need to help you get Weiss, your kitten will gladly do for you" Blake said with a smile. "I appreciate the thought, Blake. But she'll be coming to me sooner or later...I think Ruby and Yang will have taken care of that for me" The hypnotist grinned as he decided to let take full control as his hands gripped Blake's ass and began guiding her speed, watching as the Faunus completely lost herself to the pleasure just like that.

The two were going at it like animals, never letting up, Blake having orgasm after orgasm as Somno was just providing the pleasure to the Faunus as he was showing his dominance over his obedient kitten. But like all good things, they had to come to an end...keeping Blake in the office would draw some suspicion to him, so he had to wrap this little session up. At this point, Somno and Blake were fucking atop the desk with Blake's chest resting on the desk and her hips raised up as Somno continued to plow deep inside of her and pressing his chest against her back, face close to her ear. "So do you like being my obedient kitten? Giving in to the pleasure that your Master can give?" Somno whispered as he gave another deep thrust into her pussy. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss~" Blake moaned with longing as she felt another deep thrust, making her eyes roll up into her head.

"Then after this next orgasm, you'll be completely mine. Everything about you belongs to me. You'll be my kitten, ready to serve and obey at my beck and call...isn't that what you want, Kitten?" Somno asked with another deep thrust. "Yes, Master! Anything for you! Please take me and use your Kitten however you wish! I will serve and obey as long as you wish...let me cum and become yours!" Blake begged as she felt another deep thrust.

"If that's what you desire…" Somno grinned as he pulled back from her ear and continued to pound his cock deep inside of Blake, her moans sounding like pure music to his ears as it finally reached a fever pitch and the Faunus exploded. Blake's juices gushing out from her pussy, her fingers digging deep inside of the desk as she had sealed her fate to her Master as her kitten and collapsed onto the top of the desk, her body shivering from the sheer pleasure she had received from the hypnotist, but it wasn't over just yet. Somno remained over her as he was jacking himself off as his semen came shooting from his cock and decorated Blake's naked form from the stomach up in the sticky substance. Blake cracked a small smile as she shakily took some of the cum from her form and licked it off her finger. "Delicious…" Blake said, slowly coming down from her afterglow. "Glad to know you enjoyed yourself, kitten. Clean yourself up and get dressed" Somno said as he slicked back his hair and got off the desk to make himself presentable, watching as Blake eagerly was licking away the cum on her body before putting on her clothes and bow, straightening out her hair and looking back at Somno.

"Alright, so if anyone asks, we had a significant breakthrough with you opening up to others and we're going to have ensuing sessions to have more breakthroughs in your potential. Understood?" Somno asked as he sat down on his chair and picked up his portfolio. "Does that mean you're going to fuck me some more, Master?" Blake asked with some excitement. "Of course, but remember, you have to play the part so no one suspects a thing" Somno said with a flip of a page. "I'll remember, Master. I can't wait for the next session" Blake winked as she left without another word, unlocking the door and closing it behind her.

This was going pretty well all things considered for Somno as he continued to flip through the portfolio, looking at the many various students that were full of potential untapped and others of future candidates to fall to his whim...for now, he had claimed three of the members of Team RWBY...so it was time to add to the final piece of his collection: Weiss Schnee...


	5. Breaking the Ice (Queen) (Weiss Schnee)

RWBY Universe H (my continuation)

Chapter 5- Breaking the Ice (Queen)

Weiss almost didn't believe it, she really didn't want to believe it, but once Blake came back later in the evening from the therapist's office, she seemed to have a different aura about her...it wasn't anything that'd be too noticeable to the regular person, but she seemed a little more talkative and open to Ruby and Yang, not even taking solace in her book like she normally would. This was definitely a new side of Blake she had, or by extension the rest of the team, never seen before. But it didn't take long for Weiss to figure out a common trend between the three of them as they chatted: Somno. They spoke such high praise of him and it was downright creepy and it was evident very quickly one thing: seeing Somno wasn't an option whether she liked it or not and she felt the majority of her team wasn't going to let her weasel her way out of it even if she tried...and she definitely wanted to try and get out of it, but for now, she just had to go to sleep and try and figure it out by tomorrow...it didn't exactly go to plan.

Team RWBY was practically with her almost every step of the way from the beginning of classes all the way to the end of them to make sure she couldn't weasel her way out of it, and it was really getting on her nerves just how adamant they were to get her to see this guy...she needed to get to the bottom of this...that is after Yang went onto her appointment with Somno first.

The blonde didn't waste much time in getting to his office, almost a little too giddily as she opened the door and peeked her head inside to see Somno looking over the students, not even glancing up at the blonde. "What brings you to my office, Yang?" Somno asked as he closed the binder and looked up at the blonde, watching as she closed and locked the door behind her, already working on undoing the buttons on her blouse and tossing it aside. "Just came in for a short session, Master. I know you got one more to go, so I won't waste too much of your time" Yang said as she was still stripping out of her clothes, showing she didn't wear any underwear underneath her clothes. "Don't worry, I cleared my schedule for the occasion, I think this Schnee girl will be a while" Somno said as he unbuckled his pants and slipped his boxers down to his ankles, stepping out of his pants as he watched Yang sit herself on the desk and spread her legs to rub her bare slit, eyeing his cock.

"I have confidence in you, Master. If you can entrance Blake and even Glynda, then I think you can handle anything that comes your way" Yang said with a confident smirk. "I know, but even I can't get too overconfident or else someone might be a step ahead of me, and I won't have that...but enough about that, tell me what you want" Somno said as he slowly stroked his cock. "I want you to fuck me like our first time together, make me scream and beg for more…" Yang begged as she slowly began to finger herself, her gaze never leaving his cock. "Alright, but we'll keep it brief, I do have other matters to attend to" Somno said as he pushed away Yang's hand and with no real hesitation, slammed his cock inside of the blonde. Yang's head rocked back as she let out a moan of longing, but it was just one of many as Somno didn't waste any real time in bucking his hips deep and quickly inside of the blonde. Yang just let herself fall onto the desk as her breasts rocked in time with each thrust. "Master~ Moooore please fuck your slave moooore~" Yang pleaded as Somno chuckled, taking her ankles and lifting her legs to ram his cock deeper inside of the blonde. "You still act as if you can give the commands...I think you need a reminder on your position, Yang" Somno said as he nearly pulled his cock from inside of Yang before slamming it back inside of her. "Who's the Master here?" Somno asked with another deep pound into Yang's cunt. "Y-you, Master!" Yang cried out. "And who is the slave?" Somno questioned. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I'm your slave! I submit to you, Master!" Yang screamed out in pure ecstasy as she let Somno take full control and do as he pleased with her body. "And don't you forget it, now I want you to repeat what you said until you cum for me" Somno said as he grabbed Yang's ass and pulled her up to bounce her up and down on his cock.

"I'm your slave *ahn* I submit to you, Master. I'm your slave...I submit to you, Master...I...I….AHAAAAAAAAAAAHN~" Yang didn't last much longer from starting her mantra of submission as she came so soon and her body went momentarily limp...but it wasn't over yet as Somno pulled out and lowered her to the floor, Yang sinking to her knees and looking right at the erect object. Before Somno could even get the command out, Yang more than happily took Somno's cock into her mouth, eagerly bobbing her head back and forth to get Somno to cum before pulling back her head to start stroking his cock to milk the hypnotist of his cum but didn't have to wait too long for her reward. Without a sound or warning, the cock shot rope after rope of the sticky substance onto Yang's face as she eagerly let it shoot onto her face and into her mouth before pulling away with a satisfied smile.

"I think you're really picking up on my habits quickly" Somno said as he pulled up his pants and began cleaning himself up as Yang licked the cum off her face before picking herself up. "I live to serve, Master. I'll do anything to see you satisfied" Yang winked before heading around the desk to put back on her uniform. "Good to know, Yang" Somno said as he was using a rag to clean up the desk of the evidence while Yang smiled and buttoned up her last button. "Until next time, Master" Yang said as she started for the door and unlocked it, jutting her hips back to give Somno the quickest flash of her bare ass with a wink before heading out to go and retrieve the last of the free willed members of Team RWBY.

_Eventually…_

Weiss walked down the corridor towards the therapist's office, dreading each and every step there. Part of her wanted to try and find some way out of this, maybe just ditch and lie about going to his office, say it was a nice little session and had some breakthrough together like Blake did before her. But deep down inside, she knew that'd just be running away from the problem instead of taking it on, and she knew there was something wrong with those three and Somno was the cause of it. She had to find out what was up and get to the bottom of it as she stopped at the door of the hypnotherapist. Weiss took a deep breath, then exhaled as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Glad to meet you finally, Weiss" Somno said as he was sitting in a chair with a smile, watching as Weiss took a seat in front of him, looking pretty unamused. "Likewise…" Weiss said blankly as the two looked at each other. "I must say that your team is full of potential and with the proper guidance, they can really excel out there in the field" The therapist smiled. "I see…" Weiss said blankly as she seemed disinterested in the subject. "You don't seem to be interested in the conversation, Ms. Schnee" Somno said as he placed his chin on top of his hands. "Let's cut the act, sir. I'm not buying the whole innocent act you're putting on. What did you do to the rest of my team?" Weiss questioned sternly. "I am just tapping into their hidden potential and broadened their horizons for them to excel as Huntresses, is that a bad thing?" Somno asked calmly, much to Weiss's shock as Somno cracked a small smile in response. But she shook off her shock and decided to press further to try and get something out of him.

"And your telling me that you didn't do anything different to them, change them in any significant way?" Weiss questioned further. "Well I did some work with Blake yesterday, if she isn't more open with her teammates, then how will you know to trust her fully?" Somno countered as he lowered his hands and opened his binder and flipped through the pages. "Sir, we could trust her fully without your help because we can trust each other and confide in each other, and in the past few days, they aren't the same as I remember them before you got to Beacon, so I'm going to ask again: What did you do to the rest of my team?" Weiss continued to pry before Somno closed his eyes with a deep sigh and the binder with a loud slam, making Weiss jump a little in her chair. "I almost didn't believe the portfolio with them telling me you'd be a little uptight, but I guess even I can be wrong at times, hm?" Somno leaned back in his chair without opening his eyes. "Uptight? How dare you-" Weiss started, but that's when things began to go...strangely for the Schnee Heiress…

"Your issue is that you have too much pride in yourself, maybe it won't show itself to your teammates because you can open yourself to them. But talking to people you don't know, you aren't afraid to flex your superiority over them because it's all in the name. Your father has influence over all of Remnant and everyone knows that...I may not know everything about what goes on behind closed doors but the Schnee name is definitely something to take pride in. And I think it's about high time someone knocked you down a few pegs because without the Schnee name, you're just like everyone else. Isn't that right?" Somno said as he opened his eyes to look at Weiss, but there was something different about them...almost as if they exuded an almost authoritative power as she shrunk back a little from the stare. "What are you saying?" Weiss said, a slight shiver in her voice that even _she_ wasn't anticipating.

"What I'm saying is you need to be disciplined in order to understand you're just like any other person" Somno said as he leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "Discipline?! What kind of therapist-" Weiss jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk, wanting to demand an answer to the nonsense this whackjob was spouting out, but that was all about to change here and now.

"Stop talking" Somno said firmly as he looked into Weiss's eyes. Instantly Weiss stiffened as she tried to say something, anything else, but her mouth felt like it had been sealed shut. "Now I want you to listen to me carefully...I'm going to teach you that status means nothing and just how little you are in the grand scheme of things" Somno said as he stood to his feet and the two had a brief staredown with each other, Weiss just exuding building anger and confusion as to his intentions while Somno stared back at her, his expression as calm and collected as ever. "Now come around to the back of the desk and bend over with your hands resting on top of it." Somno instructed as he pushed back his chair and took a step to the side. The Schnee Heiress narrowed her eyes as she walked around the desk and bent down, resting her hands down on the surface of the desk, leering back at him.

"I'll allow you to speak now" Somno said calmly, and it didn't take Weiss long to start. "What do you think you're doing, you perverted freak?! I am a student here and if I tell Headmaster Ozpin about this, then you're-" Weiss started to say, but felt a sharp sting on her ass, making her yelp in pain. "Ozpin doesn't know a thing about this and if I keep ahead of the game, he won't at all. Now let me make this very clear: You need lessons in obedience to understand the title of Schnee means nothing" Somno said calmly. "The Schnee name means more than you'll ever know, you-" Weiss started to retort, but was met with another slap to her ass in response. "And there you go again, trying to assert authority over the situation because of the Schnee name...it's not going to work, Ms. Weiss" Somno said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the leering student.

"Now let's work on your manner of addressing me properly, Weiss. From now on, you're going to call me Master Somno when we are in private. Understand me?" Somno asked as Weiss practically spat on the desk. "Not even if you paid me all of the Lien on Remn-aah!" Weiss started, but was met with a harder spank to her ass. "Not the response we're looking for, Weiss" Somno said calmly as he flicked his wrist with a small sigh. "Well don't expect me to give you the-" Weiss tried to say, but was met with the exact same results. On and on this would go, Weiss getting less and less to say in defiance to Somno as he continued to spank her ass with each wrong response until Weiss finally caved.

"Stop, please!" Weiss begged as she panted heavily, her ass a light shade of red and even Somno could feel his hand going a bit numb from all the spanking...but he had to hear it come out of her mouth as he pulled back his hand and forced it to bring it forward to slap Weiss's ass, not even getting out so much as a yelp out of her from all the pain. "Stop, please...what, Weiss?" Somno said as he spanked her again. Weiss groaned as she tried to catch her breath, swallowing hard. "Stop please...M...Master...Somno…" Weiss said, loathing the fact she let that escape her lips, but it made Somno smile a little as he rubbed his hand. "See? After about 53 spanks, it wasn't so hard to say now, was it?" The hypnotist asked with a weak chuckle. "Why don't you-" Weiss started, but with a close of his fingers, Weiss clammed up and looked away. "No Master…" Weiss mumbled as she watched him circle around and look at her with a smile.

"Are you done with me yet? You got me to stoop down and call you "Master", isn't that good enough for you?" Weiss asked. "One act of submission does not a servant make, Ms. Schnee" Somno said as he looked at Weiss as her expression seemed to get more confused. "Nono, we're far from done breaking you in fully" Somno cracked a small smile, much to Weiss's horror.

"_But not today…_"

Weiss was a little surprised at this, but Somno chuckled as he stood to his feet and smiled at her. "Anyone else asks about what happened here, we had a nice long chat to start to understand each other. You'll be back here tomorrow so we can have a more...elaborate conversation." Somno said, his eyes narrowing just a little and sparking with life just a little. Weiss winced just a little as she looked away with a small scowl. "I understand...Master…"

"Good, you are free to go. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow" The hypnotist said as he opened the door to allow the Schnee Heiress to leave. Weiss glared at Somno as she passed by him, the hypnotist giving her the same small smile as his eyes never left her own as the door finally closed in front of her.

The Schnee Heiress made her way back to the dorm and almost instantly was bombarded with questions about Somno by the entranced trio of Team RWBY, and Weiss answered accordingly (per Somno's instructions) but she didn't say much else aside from that and decided to call it a day early, to which none of the members objected. They knew that their Master had started on her...but the question was just how long could she hold out?

_**The Following Afternoon…**_

The Schnee Heiress went about her day as per normal, but was dreading what came next as she found herself right back at the door she didn't want to be anywhere close to again...but found her hand reaching out to knock on the door, not getting a response from him. Weiss knew she shouldn't open that door to look inside, but her hand was twisting open the knob anyways as her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

Weiss could hear the sound of something going on behind the desk as Somno smiled as her, gesturing for her to sit down. The Schnee Heiress closed the door and by instinct, locked the door behind her. Weiss started for the chair, but looked down to see a blouse resting on the front of the chair, and the more she looked...an assortment of a Beacon uniform was littered on the floor and leading around the desk. "M...Mmmm...Master? Who else is here?" Weiss said as she was focused on the articles of clothing...and then she could hear it more distinctly...slurping, soft moaning, sounded a lot like-. "Yang, you don't need to go so fast...we have all the time in the world" Somno said, looking down with a smile. "_Sorry, Master. But your cock is so good, I couldn't resist~" _Yang's voice could be heard before the sound of her fellatio continued, making Weiss's eyes widen in shock and slight horror.

"What?" Somno questioned as he looked up at the Schnee Heiress before looking down at Yang, then back up at her. "Oh, well you didn't seem all that keen on our little "talk" yesterday, so I decided to bring someone who was more interested in our little chats. And who more interested than Yang herself?" Somno said as he smirked at the Schnee Heiress. "But Master you can't do that!" Weiss declared. "And why not?" Somno raised an eyebrow. "Because it's not-you can't just-" Weiss started, but couldn't find a good enough answer as she looked away with a huff. "Just take a seat and watch us...maybe you might learn a little something" Somno said and gestured to the chair. (Reluctantly,) The Schnee Heiress moved Yang's blouse and draped it around the back before taking a seat, watching as Yang continued to suck him off without even the slightest bit of shame.

Suddenly Yang pulled back from Somno's cock to catch her breath and look up at Somno. "Master, if Weiss is gonna watch...why don't we do it on the desk so she could watch us properly?" The blonde asked as Somno seemed to consider the idea before nodding, standing to his feet as he climbed atop the desk and laid himself atop it, glancing at Weiss with a smirk. Yang grinned as she crawled atop the desk as she eyed his cock with a lustful hunger. She licked the cock and gave the tip a small kiss before crawling forward a bit and wrapping her tits around Somno's cock, slowly and sensually moving her tits up and down.

Weiss could only watch with shock and disgust as Yang was servicing this man without so much as a care in the world...but as she watched, she couldn't help but look down at herself, noticing how less endowed she was compared to Yang...hell, how less endowed she was compared to the entire _team_...and that…made her feel a bit envious? She shook off the thought as she heard a groan, seeing Somno unleash the sticky white fluid onto Yang's chest and face, making the blonde giggle with delight. Yang pulled back as she rose to her knees, licking some cum off her lips before swiping the cum off her bosom and face and taking it into her mouth with a lick of her lips. "Ready to rock my world again, Master~?" Yang asked in a seductive tone. "Does that need an answer? Just make sure to give your teammate a show she won't forget…" Somno winked. "Oh trust me, Master. She'll remember this one for the rest of her life…" Yang's lilac eyes gleamed with an underlying twinkle of pride.

Yang slowly slid her hips down onto Somno's cock, making sure to enjoy each and every second of her pussy being stuffed with his cock once again. The blonde let out a sigh as her hips finally met with his, glancing to the side to look at Weiss, who seemed both embarrassed and disgusted with what was unfolding before her, but was still powerless to do anything about it except watch.

Yang took a deep breath as she began to slowly move her hips up and down on Somno's cock, relishing in the moment rather than going wild from the get-go. No, she wanted to enjoy herself and let Weiss soak in everything she was doing...and to bring the utmost pleasure to her Master. "How is it, Master?" Yang asked with a seductive grin. "As perfect as always. But don't focus on me, ask what your _teammate_ thinks" Somno said as Yang looked at Weiss, who was turning red as she continued to watch, noticing how her legs were pressed tight against each other...almost as if-. "You're getting turned on by this?! Weiss, you aren't so cold after all~" Yang teased as she slowly began to gyrate her hips around on Somno's cock for a little bit. "Shut up, Yang. It's not like I want to watch you and…..M...Mas..ter do it. If I could be anywhere other than here, I would be" Weiss said, disgusted. "But you're here and watching us...why don't you just give in and let Master think for you. It's so much better for you…" Yang said as she began to slowly speed up a little, not being afraid to moan and let herself be heard by her resisting teammate.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, and she _really_ didn't want to admit it, her body was reacting to this and it was turning her on. Seeing how Yang couldn't have given a care in the world as she looked at her Master with adoration and affection while submitting herself to him...she shook her head and continued to watch silently, doing her best to maintain her focus.

These two went at it like rabbits for what seemed like ages; doggystyle, missionary, spooning, Weiss could only watch as Somno filled up Yang one cumshot after the next as she was finally on her knees in front of his desk, sucking off Somno one last time to bring him to an orgasm as said hypnotist was looking at Weiss, who looked like an utter mess. The Schnee Heiress was red in the face, small beads of sweat adorning her form and drenching her undershirt and it was very evident that all the sex that Somno and Yang had was driving her nuts from the way her juices pooled onto the seat and dripped a little bit onto the floor. With another cumshot, Yang eagerly swallows down her final load, making sure not to waste a drop before pulling back, panting as she looked up at Somno. "How was that, Master?" Yang pushed some hair out of her face. "Let's see...Weiss? Spread your legs for me" Somno looked up at the Schnee.

Weiss was completely out of the loop herself, but somehow her body was reacting to his commands as her legs spread wide enough to show a very damp spot in her white panties and the cushion was practically soaked in her juices. "More than satisfying enough for me...and for Weiss" Somno smirked before looking down at Yang. "You can go ahead and take your leave...I still have some unfinished business here" Somno focused on Weiss, who looked at him with a semi-cold gaze. "With pleasure, Master…" Yang nodded as she slowly managed to rise to her feet, staggering a little as cum continued to drip from her pussy. Slowly but surely, she managed to get her clothing on...but with some "minor alterations". She left her jacket wide open with a button or two open for Somno to see the smallest trace of her cleavage and as for her panties? Well...that was now Somno's possession, but Yang didn't mind as she started for the door. "So how was that for a show you'd never forget, Weiss?" Somno asked. "It's a show...I'd rather forget…" Weiss said coldly. Somno sighed as he looked up at Yang, who was watching intently.

"_Yang? Do me a favor and bring in Blake when you go back to the dorm…"_

Weiss's pupils contracted as Somno smiled at her, hearing the door close behind them. "Come now, it's no fun forcing a Schnee to break...having them come to you is a much better opportunity. But I can tell there are chinks forming in your armor...how much more will it take to expose a weakness?" Somno smirked. "Go...to hell…" Weiss spat. "Gotta go through hell to get to heaven, Princess" The hypnotist countered. Weiss scoffed and looked away.

It didn't take long for Blake to come knocking on the door as she made her way inside and locked the door behind her, smiling at Somno. "Still not having any luck with her, Master?" Blake asked, already undoing her bow and undressing herself. "Well, her body is definitely ready, but her mind is showing cracks" Somno shrugged, his cock already getting hard at seeing the Faunus, now completely nude before crawling on all fours towards him and nuzzling against his leg. "How would Master like his kitten to serve?" Blake asked, shaking her ass from side to side as she looked at Somno. "Sit on my lap facing Weiss...I'll take care of the rest" Somno instructed as Blake wasted no time in hopping onto his lap, smiling at Weiss.

Somno began to slowly move his cock in and out from between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy as she focused herself on Weiss and how she was getting more uncomfortable in her seat. "You know...if you really want to relieve yourself a little bit, I'll allow you to masturbate" Somno asked, making Weiss stiffen as her fingers curled in her lap. "But no matter how much you do, you won't be able to cum unless I let you…" Somno finished as he slid his hands up Blake's form to grope her breasts in his hands.

Weiss was definitely getting shifty in her chair as she was fighting back the primal urges inside of her, screaming at her to cave into her desires and masturbate...relieve a little bit of the pent-up lust building inside of her. But she knew that she shouldn't because that's exactly what Somno would want her to do...but she wanted it...so badly…

While Weiss was going through her inner turmoil, Somno and Blake were already taking it to the next level as he took the Faunus's hips and slowly brought them up before sliding her down onto his cock. "Maaaaaaster~" Blake purred as she basked in the familiar feel of her walls opening up to Somno's cock. "Now just allow me to take control and this'll be something to remember" Somno said as he began to slowly bounce Blake up and down on his length, the Faunus focusing less on her teammate and losing herself to the pleasure that her Master was graciously bestowing on her.

Weiss's nails dug into the chair as she was fighting everything in her body not to masturbate to this...it was twisted, it was wrong...her teammate being used by this lecherous scum of Remnant that had the gall to call himself a man...but at the same time, watching as Blake's breasts bounced as his gentle but firm grip guided her up and down on his length, the way her ears twitched with each moan that escaped her lips, and especially the way that lustful smile permeated her face as she completely let Somno have his way with her. Her hand instinctively lowered down towards her panties, giving it the slightest touch as it was like electricity running through her body...but she wanted more as her fingers pressed against the fabric and began rubbing slowly against the damp spot.

"Seems you gotten to her, Master…" Blake smiled as she watched her teammate begin to slowly touch herself. "Not yet we haven't…" Somno said as he lifted Blake off his cock and stood to his feet, fully disrobing and laying his upper clothes on the back of his chair. "Lay yourself on the desk on your chest" Somno instructed as the Faunus quickly complied, looking back at her Master, curious to see what he would do next. Somno climbed atop the desk as he pressed himself into Blake's back before stuffing her pussy with his cock, wasting no time in pounding her quickly and relentlessly as the Faunus was being driven wild with pleasure.

Blake was having the time of her life as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust Somno made inside of her pussy. "Moooooore. Master, fuck me more!" Blake screamed with primal need. "Get ready, my kitten. Because here.….it…-" Somno started to say.

"_WAIT!" _

Somno and Blake turned to look at Weiss, who had left her panties down onto her ankles and seemed absolutely a mess. "Please...please don't finish inside of her...let me do it…Master..." Weiss panted as this seemed to take both Somno and Blake by surprise...but that surprise turned into a devious smile from the hypnotist as he pulled out from Blake and sat up on the desk to look at the pent-up Weiss, his erect cock twitching with the need to be satisfied.

Weiss slid off the chair and onto the floor, crawling on her knees to look at the erect object before her, panting lightly as her gaze looked up at Somno. The hypnotist simply gestured to his cock as Weiss looked back down, opening her mouth and taking it in obediently, closing her eyes as she slowly began to bob her head up and down on his length as she could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth before feeling his hands grab the back of her head and pushed her down as he unleashed his load right into her mouth. Weiss tried to swallow most of it, but couldn't get it all like Yang did before her as she pulled back, her face being decorated with a few stray jets of semen as she panted heavily, looking up at Somno but not doing anything to clean herself up.

"Not bad for your first fellatio, Weiss" Somno chuckled as Weiss still remained silent. "So what is it you want, Weiss?" The hypnotist continued to pry, but he could see the way her lip was quivering...she wanted something...but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Somno just shook his head with a small smile as he slowly ran his hand up Blake's form. "I am a man of patience, don't get me wrong. But even I won't wait for you forever...and besides, I have much more willing candidates to entertain me if you won't…" Somno said, reaching up to stroke Blake's ears, making the Faunus purr in response.

He could see it in her eyes, seeing them contract just a little as she was to be denied what her body was aching for...her mind was shutting down and she was falling to what her body wanted...and what she wanted, was pleasure. With a low exhale, Weiss managed to get to her feet as her hands ran up her uniform, slowly unclasping the buttons on her jacket and shrugging it off her shoulders. Then she slowly unbuttoned her undershirt and slid it off her arms, showing only a lacy white bra, but that didn't last long as she reached behind her back to unclasp it and show off her small yet perky tits.

Weiss then took a deep breath as she slid her hands down her almost bare form to slide her skirt down her smooth thighs to completely expose herself to the hypnotist. But the Heiress wasn't through yet as she reached up and pulled out the hairpin that held up her ponytail, letting her hair cascade out behind her back before dropping it onto the floor, looking at the hypnotist, somewhat embarrassed.

"Please...please...use me like you did Blake...Master…" Weiss said, blushing as she was completely exposed to the hypnotist, making Somno smile with pride. The hypnotist stood to his feet and gestured to the desk with Blake laying atop it on her back. The Heiress's blush intensified but she found herself moving towards the desk and laying on top of Blake, feeling their warm bodies press against each other as Weiss's blue eyes looked into Blake's amber eyes.

Somno took his place behind them, looking at their glistening pussies as his cock throbbed with a hunger. "Who to stick it in first?" Somno muttered softly to himself as the two members of Team RWBY were looking at each other before Blake squealed in surprise as she felt the cock push right back inside of her pussy, making her moan with longing as she felt Somno's cock thrust in and out, rocking her body back and forth on the desk as Weiss watched her expression, soaking in how enthralled she looked as she was being fucked by the hypnotist.

"So why don't you tell your teammate how it feels to be mine, my little kitten" Somno said as he continued to thrust in and out of Blake. Blake let out another moan of longing as she focused her gaze on the Schnee Heiress. "You have no idea how good it is, Weiss. Not to think, not to *ahn~* have to care. Just to let him care for us...and how he fucks us...it's just...soooooo goood~" Blake moaned as she let out a yelp, feeling Somno plunge his cock deep inside of her pussy, rocking Blake's body forward on his desk. "Please join us, Weiss...it won't be the same without you" Blake smiled lustfully as she felt Somno speeding up inside of her pussy.

"Blake…" Weiss started to respond, but felt something sting her ass, looking back to see Somno smack her ass again. The Schnee Heiress winced a little, but focused in on Blake again as she seemed more and more lost to the carnal bliss of pleasure as the Hypnotist sped up his thrusts before narrowing his eyes, pulling out of Blake and pushing right into Weiss, taking both girls by surprise as Weiss had no time to process what had happened before feeling something shooting inside of her, warming her up. The Schnee Heiress screamed in surprise as she felt the cum shooting inside of her, but was silenced by Blake's lips crashing into hers as she barely had time to process what was going on...but tried to accept it as her eyes fluttered shut and she began kissing back slowly, feeling her body rock back and forth as Somno began to pump in and out of her pussy again.

The two teammates began to slowly build passion in their make-out session with each other, Blake's hands running up and around Weiss's body, one hand sliding down to take her ass into her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Weiss moaned softly as her breathing got more labored and heavy as her own hand reached in between them to grope the Faunus's soft breast in her hand, all the while feeling her body rock back and forth with each quick thrust inside of the Heiress.

Somno was smiling with deep pride and satisfaction in his work, knowing he had exposed all the holes in Weiss's armor...and she was practically his and he didn't have to use much to take her. But he knew it was time to see the fruits of his labor as he looked at the two lovestruck babes. "Alright, girls. I'm getting close...ready?" Somno asked as he pulled his cock from out of Weiss and began furiously stroking his cock to get himself over the edge.

On instinct, the two girls broke their kiss and laid side by side, ready to receive their reward from the hypnotist. With a groan, Somno let his seed shoot from his cock as it began decorating their chests and stomachs in cum, the hypnotist finally having enough as he sat himself on the edge of the desk to catch his breath.

Meanwhile Weiss and Blake were coming off of their own little highs as Blake wasted no time in making the first move, leaning down to lick and suck on Weiss's cum-covered breasts before licking lower and lower, cleaning her of the cum before reaching her cream filled pussy and licking that clean as well, making Weiss writhe around a little in pleasure as she still had yet to release.

Somno chuckled as he watched this play out for a little while longer. "Alright, I think I've staved you of your pleasure long enough. You can cum now, Weiss" Somno snapped his fingers. The instant the words of release came out of Somno's mouth, Weiss let out a scream of pure bliss as her hips bucked into the air, taking Blake with her as she squirted all over the Faunus's face, drenching her before she fell limp on the table, shivering with pleasure.

"So how was it, Weiss?" Somno asked curiously. The Schnee Heiress was still recovering from her pent-up orgasm but could focus enough to look down at Somno. "Amazing...Master…" Weiss panted as she weakly smiled at the hypnotist. "And it's safe to say that this'll be our little secret, yes?" Somno asked, the shift in his eyes becoming apparent to Weiss once again. "Yes, Master. This'll be our...little secret…" Weiss nodded in agreement. "Good, now you and Blake go on back to the dorm. I know we'll be seeing each other again real soon for another "chat", and I can't wait for it" Somno smiled.

It took a little while but the two members of Team RWBY finally gotten themselves dressed as Weiss had to lean on Blake as they made their way out of the therapist's office, the Heiress sneaking one last glance at Somno before closing the door behind her.

Somno sighed as he jumped off his desk and got himself dressed as well and began cleaning up his messy desk, smiling to himself. He would make sure to keep tabs on Weiss, a broken mind never means a controlled mind...but the way she was giving herself up to him like that? He was sure he had her wrapped around his thumb. Now he had tamed a dragon, plucked a rose, domesticated the kitten and broken the icy walls of the Ice Queen...who would be next to fall to his whims?


End file.
